De sang, de larmes et d'encre
by Stingmon
Summary: Un meurtre sordide par une nuit de mars, des témoins rongés par la peur, peut être par la folie. Et si la réalité elle même était en train de perdre son sens ?
1. Eclats de rêve

_**De sang, de larmes et d'encre**_

C'est une fic Angst comme je les aime, avec un assassinat, une enquête, des preuves, des suspects…Seule la réalité manque à l'appel !

J'ai quelque chose d'un peu pénible à admettre avant de commencer : je suis un personnage de cette histoire. Ne vous y trompez pas, je déteste autant que vous ces fics narcissiques où l'auteur se case avec un personnage, fait miraculeusement partie de la famille Fey et a beaucoup souffert dans son enfance. Pour une raison que je révèlerai plus tard, il a pourtant fallu m'inclure dans cette fic-là. J'ai néanmoins trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de ma présence pour le moins gênante : je suis la victime, et ne dure pas très longtemps. Vous pouvez donc lire sur vos deux oreilles, aucune auteur imbue d'elle-même ne viendra vous saouler !

J'en viens donc à mon disclaimer : les personnages du jeu Phoenix Wright ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'appartiens. Tous les autres personnages présents sont fictifs, parce que je n'ai pas poussé le masochisme au point d'imaginer la réaction de ma famille et de mes proches si je venais à me faire assassiner.

WARNING : ambiance sombre. Pas de sexe, désolée. J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages, parce que les noms français sont très laids et que je m'emmêle dans les noms japonais (j'ai à peine réussi à retenir Ryuuichi Naruhodou pour Phoenix Wright et Reiji Mitsurugi pour Benjamin Hunter… T.T) Un petit lexique des personnages présents ou susceptibles d'être évoqués :

_Phoenix Wright _: Phoenix Wright

_Benjamin Hunter _: Miles Edgeworth

_Dick Tektiv _: Dick Gumshoe

Beaucoup de noms restent identiques, comme Maya et Mia Fey, Ema et Lana Skye, Manfred von Karma…Si d'autres personnages viennent à apparaître, je préciserai leurs noms en début de chapitre.

J'ai encore beaucoup parlé…Mes plus plates excuses à ceux qui se sont tapés la préface et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Prologue : _Eclats de rêve_

** Dimanche 19 mars, 2017, 21h 17**

** Tokyo**

_« Il fait si noir… »_

Les rues qui se succédaient étaient de plus en plus sombres et insalubres. Des murs les entouraient, très hauts, suintants d'humidité, mortellement froids. La nuit tombait vite, en cette période de l'année…Le printemps débutait à peine, le froid était intense, douloureusement lourd et humide. On inhalait à chaque respiration un brouillard glacé qui vous sciait les dents et vous figeait le sang. Mais il ne sentait pas le froid. Il sentait la peur.

Et cela le rendait perplexe.

-Tu…tu voulais me parler…Ici ? Bredouilla une petite voix.

Les deux filles, et celui qui les suivait, avaient tourné un angle et abouti à une étroite ruelle, totalement déserte. Pauvrement éclairée, elle ne comportait qu'un ou deux réverbères poussiéreux. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil timidement craintif au sinistre décor qui l'entourait. Elle s'appelait Kagi Ichijoji. Elle avait quinze ans. Avec sa petite taille et ses yeux trop grands, on lui en donnait souvent douze. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre avec gêne, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres au rythme de sa respiration. En dépit de la large doudoune beige dont elle s'était enveloppée, sa voix tremblait.

_« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur… »_

Il essaya de s'approcher, de lui parler, de lui sourire peut-être, mais ne put l'atteindre.

La personne qui se tenait en face d'elle ne répondit pas non plus. Elle semblait plus âgée, sa tenue dénotait une élégance certaine, sa démarche était empreinte d'une plus grande assurance. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, les poings crispés, puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pénombre.

Quelle étrange aura elles répandaient, ces deux filles debout dans la nuit…

Kagi s'était placée non loin d'un réverbère, puisant un peu de réconfort dans la faible clarté qu'il diffusait. La lumière blafarde éclairait son visage rougi par le froid, ses yeux qui ne semblaient pas savoir où regarder et qui allaient nerveusement du sol à la silhouette sombre allant et venant dans les ténèbres.

-…Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

La femme émit un bref son dédaigneux.

-A ton avis ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Un mouvement de recul.

-Je suis désolée.

_« Il ne faut pas que tu t'excuses. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. »_

Un ricanement. La silhouette s'était immobilisée.

-Bien sûr que tu es désolée. Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-R…rien. Pardon…

Elle recula encore d'un pas. Ses mains avaient agrippé ses avant-bras et ne les lâchaient plus, peut-être pour se protéger du froid, ou de la peur qui lui serrait la gorge. L'autre la rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides et lui saisit brusquement le poignet. Avec un curieux jeu d'ombres et de lumière, le réverbère redessina ses traits, magnifiques s'ils n'avaient été ravagés par l'insomnie et la colère.

-Tu dois me débarrasser de cette chose !

Sa voix tremblait. De douleur, analysa-t-il, et de rage, sans doute. Pour l'instant, elle se retenait de hurler. Il pouvait entendre les cris qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer, comme il percevait le cauchemar recroquevillé et la peur qui empoissait l'air.

_« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi… »_

Incapable de soutenir ce regard ardent, l'adolescente avait les yeux rivés au sol.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur…Je voudrais que tu te calmes…»_

-Dé…débarrasser ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

Quelque chose parut se rompre.

-CETTE CHOSE ! CREATURE ! CETTE HORREUR QUI ME POURSUIT DEPUIS UN AN ! PAR TA FAUTE ! TUE-LA, DETRUIS-LA, RETOURNE EN ARRIERE, MAIS DEBARASSE MOI DE CETTE ATROCITE !

Les cris qu'elle poussait se mêlant aux cris qu'elle ne poussait pas produisaient un son grinçant et douloureux, fêlé par l'insomnie, auquel la peur prêtait des accents hystériques. Il regarda brièvement la rue sombre, autour des deux filles, la rue sinistre qui étouffait les cris perçants et les privait de leur sens. La nuit était à la crainte…Il était faible. Un étrange sentiment commençait à monter en lui. Cela ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

_« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi… »_

Les yeux de l'adolescente étaient étroitement clos. Ses excuses précipitées se bousculaient dans sa gorge, perdues au milieu des sanglots qui la secouaient. L'autre continuait de crier. A l'intérieur. A l'extérieur. C'était bruyant, un peu désagréable. Et cela devenait dangereux.

_« Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur…S'il te plaît, laisse-moi… »_

Au comble de la fureur, la femme projeta sa proie contre un mur et tendit vers elle ce qui devait être son bras droit. Kagi resta recroquevillée sous le regard qui la transperçait.

-Nemuri, je…

_« …être là. Faire quelque chose. »_

-MEUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

Un bruit de verre brisé. Il était faible. Le hurlement du cauchemar.

_« K…Kagi ? »_

Les yeux agrandis. Plaies ouvertes. L'odeur écoeurante, la couleur si vive du sang qui jaillissait. Cela hurlait et hurlait et hurlait. L'enfant glisse dans les ténèbres. La couleur et l'odeur du sang. Des éclats de verre.

Que se passait-il ?

Il demeura figé. Observa sans comprendre la ruelle moite, le réverbère poussiéreux et sa lumière insalubre, la silhouette de la jeune fille étendue que l'ombre d'un angle avait englouti…C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien produit d'anormal. Il y avait eu ses yeux trop grands, écarquillés, le rouge dont elle se vêtait parfois, souillant bizarrement son pull gris clair et son petit manteau beige sans manche.

Il y avait eu un cri, faible, étouffé dans un gargouillis qui l'avait fait frissonner des pieds à la tête…Pourquoi ?

Il recula d'un pas. Sa vision se brouillait. Etait-ce l'odeur du sang qui lui faisait si mal au cœur, qui provoquait ce léger tremblement maladif ? Il chancela, esquissa un autre pas en arrière. Il se sentait perplexe. Les sentiments qui faisaient réagir son corps n'avaient pas l'air de parvenir à son cerveau. Il recula encore.

Un souffle d'air le fit frissonner. Il releva la tête. Vit la femme aux élégants habits couleur d'ébène, debout dans le cercle blafard que dessinait le réverbère. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

Des deux côtés, l'incompréhension et la crainte. La femme sembla sur le point de parler.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Partir. Tout était flou, les contours faussés, les sons déformés, à peine audibles. Comme dans un rêve, les rues et les murs noirs défilaient devant lui sans logique. Il ne comprenait pas. Il écoutait le faible bruit de ses pas sur le sol, c'était si curieux à entendre, et il essayait en vain de retrouver un équilibre. Que s'était-il passé ?

L'odeur si forte et si violente qui s'était emparée de ses sens. Plaies ouvertes. Du sang sur le beige. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La rue insalubre s'était disloquée comme un tableau de verre, mille éclats scintillants qui ne voulaient plus rien dire. Il voulait s'éloigner. Quelque part.

_« Qu…Qu'est-ce que… ? »_

Où allait-il ?

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps ou de l'espace. Les rues se succédaient. Plus vite. Avait-il accéléré ? Il y avait des gens autour de lui, de la lumière. La ville et son fourmillement nocturne auquel il n'avait jamais rien compris. Des gens pressés. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui. C'était normal.

Est-ce qu'il marchait, courait, volait ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Les gens, trop de gens. Les cris qu'ils poussaient et les cris qu'ils ne poussaient pas. Les bruits par centaines qui lui écorchaient les tympans, les lumières, l'agitation, les mouvements, et il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais aimé les foules. Il se sentait un peu mal.

Son épaule heurta un mur. Peut-être courait-il, après tout. La ville immense s'éloignait et se rapprochait, tous les détails si précis et disproportionnés, se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il observât le monde depuis les airs ? Une musique abyssale semblait bourdonner à son oreille. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Trop de gens, trop de vacarme à ses oreilles fragiles, et il ne se sentait pas bien. Tout était flou, agressif, scintillant comme des éclats de verre brisé.

_« …Kagi ? Je ne comprends pas… »_

Partir. Toute cette agitation, ainsi que les relents d'une âcre et sanglante odeur qui semblait le poursuivre, tout cela lui donnait la nausée. Il allait à l'aveuglette, traversant des murs, des gens, des immeubles, heurtant des êtres et des choses, bousculant parfois des hommes et des femmes pressés qui fronçaient les sourcils, avant de sourire pensivement et de secouer la tête « J'ai dû rêver… »

_« Peut-être… »_

Cela avait-il vraiment pu se produire, ce sang si rouge et cette odeur si forte qui avaient surgi de nulle part ? Ce hurlement de cauchemar, la peur, le sentiment violent et douloureux qui avait empoissé l'air, brûlant comme le feu et dur comme un métal…Il ne comprenait pas. Sa tête et son cœur lui faisaient mal. Les cris et les plaintes, l'agitation, les violentes lumières, le vent glacial, la ville disloquée qui s'échappait de part et d'autre de son champ de vision comme une créature tentaculaire…Où allait-il ?

Il commençait à y avoir moins de monde. C'était bien.

Sa main suivait un mur de ciment dont les aspérités lui griffaient la paume. Le brouillard nocturne s'attardait sur toute sa surface en fines gouttelettes glacées. C'était humide.

Décidément, il faisait froid.

_« Quelqu'un…Dites-moi… »_

Ses doigts rencontrèrent le rebord d'une fenêtre. Ouverte. Le vent de mars le fit frissonner. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa la prise offerte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Alors seulement il retrouva son calme.

_«…où se trouvent les frontières du rêve et du réel. »_


	2. Son cap est au Nord

_**De sang, de larmes et d'encre**_

Je sais, je prends mon temps pour poster mes chapitres…Voici quelques personnages évoqués dont le nom change, vous reconnaîtrez sans problème les autres :

_Benjamin Hunter _: Miles Edgeworth

_Dick Tecktiv_ : Dick Gumshoe

_Damien Gant _: Damon Gant

_Victor Boulay _: Winston Payne

_Bill Ballaud _: Mike Meekins

Merci à _Nadramon _et à _Fullmetal Kunoichi _pour leurs commentaires et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Son cap est au Nord, il n'a pas d'équipage_

**Mardi 21 mars, 2017, 8h 14**

**Ministère public, Tokyo**

Les questions d'ordre purement sentimental mises à part, rester piégé dans un ascenseur sans oxygène en la compagnie d'un huissier paranoïaque, pendant cinq heures et à l'âge de neuf ans, cela présentait de sérieux inconvénients à long terme.

Le plus connu de ces symptômes, et probablement le plus gênant, c'était une peur panique des tremblements de terre.

Miles Edgeworth fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents, comme chaque fois lorsqu'il tentait de se débarrasser d'une pensée désagréable. C'était une phobie violente, coriace, qui ne s'était nullement amoindrie au cours du temps : qu'elle que fût leur magnitude, les séismes le terrifiaient au-delà de toute raison. Une faiblesse plutôt incommode lorsque l'on vivait dans un pays situé à l'embranchement de quatre plaques tectoniques, autrement dit sur un nid à catastrophes naturelles. D'autant plus incommode lorsque l'on avait l'ambition d'être reconnu comme quelqu'un de sérieux, et six fois le talent pour l'être.

En effet, se réfugier en tremblant sous une table lors de sa première journée de travail en temps que procureur avait eu tendance à compromettre sa crédibilité.

Son visage se ferma un peu plus à ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas encore eu à supporter l'humiliation d'un tremblement de terre en plein milieu d'un procès, et préférait ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si quelque chose de ce genre venait à se produire. Non, décidément, il n'y avait qu'un seul détail qui pouvait s'apparenter à un avantage dans cette phobie : elle était si déstabilisante, si disproportionnée, si pitoyable, qu'elle masquait presque parfaitement les autres séquelles de son traumatisme.

Car il y en avait d'autres. Insomnie. Cauchemars récurrents, bien qu'ils aient eu tendance à diminuer ces derniers mois. Légers troubles cardiaques. Et claustrophobie.

Sans compter sa peur des séismes, c'était probablement la phobie la plus profondément ancrée en lui, bien qu'elle se fût amoindrie depuis toutes ses années. Dans les premiers mois qui avaient suivi son adoption par Manfred von Karma, il lui était fréquemment arrivé de perdre connaissance dans une salle de classe non aérée, au sein de l'établissement privé auquel l'avait inscrit le vieux procureur. Il ne s'évanouissait plus, mais les symptômes demeuraient : sensation d'étouffement chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce close et plus particulièrement dans un ascenseur, anxiété, vertiges…

Assez problématique sachant que son bureau se trouvait au treizième étage.

La main posée sur la rampe, il continuait de monter. Ce n'était pas le _fait_ de prendre les escaliers chaque matin et chaque soir pour grimper treize étages en soi qui l'agaçait. Mais c'était long, et cela lui laissait du temps pour se remémorer des choses désagréables.

La première fut Lana Skye.

Elle manquait de sommeil, dernièrement, et cela tracassait Miles. Elle avait confessé, révélé tous les impairs de Damon Gant au cours des deux dernières années, avait assumé sa part de responsabilité pour chaque délit. On l'avait rétrogradée. Mais elle ne travaillait pas moins pour autant. La procureur avait eu un regain de vitalité, suite à ce fameux procès où l'affaire SL-9 avait été définitivement résolue, et maintenant elle se faisait un devoir de « rattraper le temps perdu ».

Cela aboutissait souvent à passer le plus de temps possible avec ses connaissances, à écrire à sa sœur, en voyage en Europe, chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Et à terminer son travail pendant la nuit.

Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui parler à ce sujet, sans grand résultat. La jeune femme, qu'il continuait de considérer comme sa supérieure, n'avait fait que lui renvoyer les mises en garde, assurant qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien et que, de toute manière, la surcharge de travail était en ce moment le lot de tout le monde.

Ce en quoi elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

C'était la seconde pensée désagréable qui le traversait, presque chaque matin. La police avait connu des jours meilleurs : l'officier général arrêté pour falsification de preuves, manipulation et meurtres ; la procureur générale rétrogradée ; le plus illustre de leurs avocats condamné pour deux assassinats…Ils n'étaient pas très bien vus du public, depuis quelques mois. Au commissariat de police comme du côté des procureurs, il régnait une sorte de frénésie malsaine, où l'ardeur se mêlait à la paranoïa. On avait conscience de la nécessité de résoudre le plus d'affaires possible pour regagner la confiance de l'opinion publique, et en même temps on se méfiait de ses collègues ; tout le monde était débordé de travail, on ne savait que faire des postes vacants, le personnel manquait, on se voyait obligé de confier des tâches importantes à Gumshoe, parfois à Meekins, et on n'allait tout de même pas nommer Winston Payne procureur général !

Miles dut s'interrompre un instant pour se masser les tempes et prévenir un début de migraine. Il lui arrivait de se demander combien de temps cette atmosphère fébrile et empoisonnée mettrait pour lui ronger définitivement les nerfs. « Un an », songeait-il toujours avec ironie.

Un an…Encore une pensée désagréable.

Un an, c'était la date à laquelle il avait fixé sa démission.

Peut-être la plus désagréable de toutes, car elle le ramenait toujours à la raison de ce renoncement : Il l'avait fait. Il avait réellement falsifié des preuves. Un homme était mort. Par sa faute. Il crispa les doigts sur la rampe pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Cet homme _était _un criminel, un tueur en série, une bête sauvage ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envoyé un innocent à la peine capitale. Et pourtant, le délit demeurait le même…

Ces deux dernières années (cela en ferait bientôt trois, maintenant…), il avait reçu de multiples coups d'œil pleins de colère, de nombreuses rumeurs sordides, des articles diffamants, et même quelques lettres de menace anonymes. Il avait fait de son mieux pour les ignorer, et avait la sensation de ne pas s'en être trop mal sorti.

_Mais ils avaient raison._

Sa main se crispa davantage sur le métal. Il monta un peu plus vite, dans l'espoir naïf de distancer la rage amère qui pesait sur son cœur. Ils avaient raison depuis le début, et le poids de cette certitude était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. La douleur, la honte, l'inquiétude, la culpabilité, tout cela affreusement alourdi par l'épuisement, il avait voulu partir. S'arracher à ces lieux qui l'empoisonnaient comme on s'arrache à l'eau trouble d'un cauchemar. C'était nécessaire, logique, de renoncer à sa profession après ce genre de découverte. Peut-être avait-il ressenti le besoin de réagir de manière rationnelle, peut-être que cela semblait plus rassurant. Il ne se souvenait plus.

Il avait achevé la lettre de démission et venait de cacheter l'enveloppe lorsque la nouvelle de la réhabilitation de Gumshoe lui était parvenue. Il avait parlé avec lui, ainsi qu'avec Lana. Ils étaient fatigués, tous les deux, le regard miné par le manque de sommeil, mais de bonne humeur. Optimistes. C'avait été déstabilisant, cette insouciance puérile dans une telle situation. Peut-être avait-il ressenti de la culpabilité. En tous cas, il n'avait pas pu les laisser ainsi. Il y avait un travail colossal à accomplir pour remonter la pente sur laquelle la police était lancée, leur position était précaire, leur santé aussi, et il y avait cette bonne humeur insouciante qui les faisait dire en riant qu' « au fond, tout s'était bien terminé ». Il ne pouvait pas se retirer de la sorte. Cela ressemblait trop à une fuite. Il avait donc décacheté l'enveloppe, avait froissé la feuille, et en avait patiemment rédigé une autre, un peu plus longue.

Pas tellement différente, à ceci près qu'il y avait joint la date de sa démission. 25 février 2018. Le jour de la résolution définitive de SL-9. Soit dans un peu moins d'un an.

Dans un an, la situation se serait sans doute améliorée, on aurait remplacé les postes vacants, Lana serait remontée en grade, elle avait largement les capacités pour cela, Gumshoe…resterait Gumshoe, la presse se serait calmée, et avec elle l'opinion publique. Il pouvait bien attendre jusque là.

Evidemment, rien ne l'aurait empêché de patienter jusqu'à que les choses se stabilisent, et de s'en aller ce jour-là. Mais à cela non plus, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre. Il voulait, devait prendre sa décision maintenant, quand la plaie était encore fraîche, tant qu'il était sûr de lui. S'il avait attendu, peut-être aurait-il fini par laisser les discours idéalistes de Wright le convaincre, et il n'en avait aucune intention. La confiance aveugle que l'avocat plaçait en lui était touchante, mais pénible dans la certitude qu'avait le procureur de n'avoir rien fait pour la mériter. En fait, c'était parfois purement assommant, car il lui semblait que tous ses efforts pour détourner Phoenix de sa fidélité ridicule ne faisaient que renforcer sa détermination. Depuis quelques semaines, il faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Cela ne durerait pas longtemps, cependant, il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir ça. Non, vraiment, ces derniers jours, Miles Edgeworth n'avait pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires.

C'était dommage, il en avait.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Avec confusion, cette fois-là. Peut-être était-ce dû au stress et au surmenage mais, la veille, il n'avait pu se débarrasser de toute la journée de cette impression désagréable…L'impression que les objets de son bureau n'étaient pas exactement à leur place habituelle. L'impression que des liasses de papiers avaient été feuilletées, que des tiroirs avaient été ouverts, des dossiers examinés, le tout remis en place avec le maximum de précautions possible.

L'impression que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bureau pendant son absence, et l'avait fouillé de fond en comble.

Mais c'était ridicule, se réprimanda-t-il en sortant ses clés. Il était enfin parvenu au treizième étage. Vraiment, ça n'avait pas de sens. L'explication la plus crédible aurait été qu'un imbécile anonyme s'y soit introduit dans l'unique but de lui user encore davantage les nerfs, à la manière de ces lettres macabres qu'il recevait parfois. Pour l'effrayer. Puéril. Et insensé. Si le responsable avait réellement pour objectif de le perturber, il ne se serait pas montré si discret. S'il avait réellement eut l'intention de lui faire peur, ou de le gêner dans son travail, il aurait dérobé ses dossiers, éparpillé ses feuilles, dérangé le maximum de choses possible, comme le gamin braillard qu'il fallait être pour s'abaisser à ce genre de facétie pitoyable.

Or, il lui semblait au contraire que tout avait été rangé presque parfaitement, avec un luxe de précautions et de détails ridicule dans ce qu'il avait de superflu. S'il y avait réellement eu une fouille, ç'avait été une fouille patiente, minutieuse, déstabilisante, presque polie…c'en devenait malsain. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agît d'un individu tout à fait sérieux, à la recherche d'un document précis ? De quelle nature ? Il ne traitait aucune affaire véritablement urgente pour l'instant, rien qui méritât tant d'efforts…Un dossier plus ancien, peut-être ? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait perdre le restant de ses jours en suppositions : ce n'était pas si dur de s'introduire dans son bureau la nuit. Ses supérieurs en possédaient la clé, ainsi que certains subordonnés, dont Gumshoe, qui l'avait perdue à trois reprises. C'aurait pu être un sous-fifre haineux du commissariat, ou bien quelqu'un de l'extérieur, un imbécile quelconque un peu doué pour obtenir des informations sur la police…

'Ou alors je deviens paranoïaque.' Songea-t-il avec un demi-sourire amer. Il repoussa la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur. La large fenêtre, ouverte sur un ciel délavé (il avait encore oublié de la fermer, apparemment), faisait de la pièce l'une des plus claires et des plus aérées du bâtiment, ce qui avait le don de le détendre. Il y avait eu une époque où la vue vertigineuse l'aurait purement terrifié. Mais, à présent qu'il souffrait de claustrophobie, l'altitude lui donnait une sensation d'espace qui l'apaisait. Son regard tomba sur la table.

L'attaché-case qu'il tenait à la main glissa d'entre ses doigts et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il demeura quelques instants abasourdi, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa.

Cela faisait au moins un mystère de résolu : il n'était pas encore complètement fou. Quelqu'un s'était bel et bien introduit dans son bureau pendant son absence.

Et, en effet, c'était un imbécile.

Sur un coin de la table traînait un dossier, manifestement tiré de son étagère, abandonné là comme pour être relu plus tard. Il paraissait le narguer tant il était visible. Une feuille pliée en deux, format A-4, semblable aux feuilles vierges qu'il gardait dans ses tiroirs, servait de marque-page.

Le procureur récupéra lentement son attaché-case, s'installa derrière son bureau, et sortit sa paperasse sans un regard pour le dossier intrus. Il remplit quelques papiers administratifs concernant des affaires déjà résolues, demanda à un policier bougon qui passait par là de lui faire la copie d'un dossier que désirait le commissariat pour ses archives, passa quelques coups de fil plus ou moins importants, récupéra le dossier de la part d'un autre policier plus grincheux encore, le rangea au milieu des autres sur son étagère, tant bien que mal en raison de l'encombrement qui y régnait déjà, un de ces jours il allait vraiment falloir qu'il en déménage certains chez lui, et revint s'asseoir. Alors seulement il repensa à l'individu qui furetait dans son bureau en semant des indices stupides.

Avec un léger soupir, il consulta le dossier. C'était une affaire vieille d'un peu moins de trois ans. Nom de code CR-8. Vol à main armée, six blessés dont un mineur, l'arme retrouvée chez l'accusé, couverte de ses empreintes digitales, le coupable était passé aux aveux, il avait trois complices, six ans ferme pour tout le monde, l'affaire avait été expédiée en deux jours. Aucun intérêt. Il examina la page où la feuille vierge avait été glissée. Rien de spécial.

Sauf que la feuille n'était pas vierge du tout.

Miles fronça les sourcils. Une dizaine de lignes s'étalait sur le papier, disposée comme pour former un poème. L'encre était semblable à celle que lui-même utilisait, il avait dû dénicher un stylo sur la table et s'en servir. L'écriture était belle : fine, régulière, un peu penchée. Elle avait tout de même quelque chose d'enfantin, dans ses enjolivures inutiles et son application patiente. Le texte était le suivant :

_Chemins égarés, autant d'éclats de verre_

_Quatre continuités que l'oubli égare_

_Eparses ennemis étendus à terre_

_Scintillants la nuit, ils sont d'encre le soir_

_Demeure à présent le sang sur mon visage_

_Sachant qu'il faudra l'essuyer nuit et jour_

_Exposant la plaie aux yeux qui me lacèrent_

_Alliant la peur, la honte, la fatigue_

_Et, il me semble, générant la colère_

_La mer est glacée, mais le voilier navigue_

_Vers un souvenir ; en ce bien long parcours_

_Son cap est au Nord, il n'a pas d'équipage_

Si c'était une farce, elle était grotesque.

Miles repoussa le feuillet avec un grognement et se replongea dans son travail. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Un idiot pénétrait par effraction dans son bureau, le fouillait de fond en comble, remettait tout en place, puis laissait traîner un dossier vieux de trois ans avec un poème en guise de marque-page ? Même Gumshoe n'aurait jamais eu d'idée si ridicule. De toute manière, il connaissait trop bien son gribouillis inintelligible, dont les lettres s'imbriquaient les unes dans les autres, pour le confondre un instant avec cette curieuse écriture aux enjolivures oniriques. Sans parler de son niveau de langue…

Il porta la main à son visage, passant les doigts dans ses mèches grises avec exaspération. Si cet individu avait réellement agi de façon si grotesque dans le but de lui porter sur les nerfs, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette histoire saugrenue et voir ce qui clochait avec ce poème. Il le survola brièvement. Il était vrai qu'il avait quelque chose de dérangeant, même en oubliant ses sujets brumeux qui s'enchaînaient sans logique, et les rimes que l'auteur avait dispersées comme par mégarde. Tout d'abord, la structure était irrégulière : le texte semblait divisé en trois strophes de tailles inégales. Il débutait par un quatrain aux rimes croisées, puis changeait brusquement de thème et s'étendait sur cinq vers, avant de s'achever sous forme de tercet. Il n'y avait aucune transition entre les différents sujets, tous les effets de style semblaient accidentels. Et ce n'était pas tout…Il parcourut le texte avec une attention plus soutenue.

Les syllabes. Il eut un nouveau soupir dédaigneux. C'était ça. Chacun des vers comprenait onze syllabes. Comment les appelait-on, déjà ? Hendécasyllabe. Un rythme bizarre, irrégulier, compris entre le décasyllabe et l'alexandrin, que l'on n'utilisait pratiquement jamais et qui donnait au poème son aspect déstabilisant.

Que cet individu ait choisi intentionnellement ces structures déroutantes, ou qu'il soit d'un naturel particulièrement lunatique, Miles n'en avait aucune idée, et pas grand-chose à faire. Une seule chose était sûre : il lui faisait définitivement perdre son temps avec ses pitreries. Il allait repousser le dossier et se replonger dans son travail lorsqu'un nouveau détail attira son attention.

Sur un coin de la feuille, là où l'on avait exercé une plus forte pression pour la plier, on pouvait distinguer quelques empreintes de doigts.

Depuis près de cinq ans qu'il exerçait, le procureur avait été confronté à un grand nombre d'empreintes de toutes sortes. Ses analyses n'étaient pas aussi précises que celles d'un inspecteur, mais il pouvait faire certaines approximations sur un individu au vu de ce genre de traces. Celles-ci étaient fines, relativement petites, et ne pouvaient correspondre qu'à une femme, un enfant ou un très jeune homme. Il ne pouvait penser à personne qui eût ce genre de gabarit associé à un tel degré de stupidité, sauf à la rigueur l'officier Meekins, mais celui-là, Miles doutait sérieusement qu'il sût écrire.

'Je prends tout ceci beaucoup trop au sérieux.' Se réprimanda-t-il en sortant son matériel d'identification d'empreintes et en répandant la poudre d'aluminium sur la trace la plus nette. Elle était plus large que les autres, et devait provenir d'un pouce. Une à une, il consulta les données de Mike Meekins, puis d'Ema Skye (mais elle était à l'étranger depuis près d'un mois), puis de Maya Fey, puis de Phoenix Wright (on ne savait jamais), de quelques policiers des deux sexes et, en désespoir de cause, de Lana Skye. Les comparaisons ne donnaient rien. Et il n'allait certainement pas passer le reste de la journée à regarder clignoter ce minuscule écran.

Il venait d'enregistrer la nouvelle empreinte parmi les données qu'il possédait déjà, simple souci de synthèse, et il avait déjà à moitié oublié l'énigme lorsque des coups nerveux furent assénés à sa porte.

Il leva les yeux. Une peine qu'il ne se donnait pas toujours. Mais il connaissait bien ces coups-là. Ils étaient lourds et un peu brutaux, donc il s'agissait de Gumshoe. Ils s'enchaînaient à une fréquence de moins d'une seconde par impact, donc il apportait de mauvaises nouvelles. Encore.

-Entrez, soupira-t-il en repoussant la feuille et son poème.

La personne qui se présenta était bien Gumshoe, dans un certain état d'agitation. Il était essoufflé, les traits un peu tirés. Ses yeux allaient nerveusement de droite et de gauche, il ne savait que faire du dossier qu'il faisait sans cesse changer de main, comme s'il eût craint que la liasse de papiers ne s'éveille et ne le morde.

-P-pardonnez-moi du dérangement, Monsieur, hasarda-t-il en s'appliquant à ne laisser passer aucun « mon gars » devant son supérieur. On m'a donné ceci et…chargé de vous l'apporter, Monsieur.

Il y eut un silence un peu pesant.

-Chargé de…Répéta Miles en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas un très bon pressentiment pour tout ceci. J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez occupé, depuis hier. Pourquoi diable vous envoie-t-on ici alors que vous enquêtez sur…

-J-justement, Monsieur ! En fait, ce qu'on m'a chargé de vous rapporter, cela…concerne cette affaire. La bête sauvage. D'assez près, mon g…Monsieur.

Un instant, les traits du procureur se durcirent. Cette affaire, alors. La bête sauvage, comme les policiers l'appelaient entre eux, parce que la victime avait été affreusement mutilée, lacérée d'une dizaine d'entailles, comme par un animal en furie. La victime, c'était une jeune adolescente, on avait mis du temps à l'identifier. A cause des entailles. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi les agents qui avaient découvert le corps, très tôt la veille, avaient été pour la plupart saisis d'un tenace malaise, ou pourquoi Gumshoe avait les traits si tirés et l'air si fébrile, dernièrement. La presse s'agitait comme une nuée de corbeaux, consacrant des pages entières au drame, et bien sûr profitant de l'occasion pour montrer du doigt la flagrante inefficacité de la police locale. Une affaire que le commissariat tenait à résoudre, en un mot. Une affaire vraiment malsaine. Miles jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qui embarrassait tant l'inspecteur.

-C'est un rapport d'autopsie, dit-il lentement.

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit Gumshoe, la tête basse, comme pour s'excuser. Ca, et toute les informations que nos gars ont pu rassembler sur la victime. Et sur le meurtre…On a déjà rassemblé quelques indices, rien de très consistant. Des morceaux de verre, surtout. Les gars chargés de l'enquête ont du mal à faire leur travail. Ils sont secoués, le sang, vous voyez. On devrait pas confier ces choses-là à des nouvelles recrues, mon gars. C'est le personnel qui manque, j'imagine…

-Venez-en au fait, coupa le procureur.

Décidément, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Oui, Monsieur ! Un homme nous a contacté la nuit dernière, le lendemain du meurtre. Un témoin, mon gars ! Nos hommes viennent d'arrêter quelqu'un. Le témoin nous avait fait un signalement assez précis, on a passé la nuit à chercher. On a trouvé la personne aux aurores, en état de choc et avec des traces de sang sur son manteau et ses chaussures…

Il marqua une courte pause et se gratta la nuque, l'air à la fois penaud, las et désorienté. Miles ne relâchait pas son attention.

-Il y a…pas mal de choses assez louches dans cette histoire, mon gars (il avait laissé tomber, pour les « mon gars »), on va devoir continuer l'enquête et ouvrir l'œil. Mais les supérieurs croient dur comme fer qu'on a assez de chefs d'inculpation pour lui intenter un procès. Ils m'ont chargé de vous prévenir, mon gars, je veux dire Monsieur. On vous a désigné d'office pour représenter l'accusation dans l'affaire « bête sauvage ».

* * *

Notes d'auteur : ce site ne permet pas de changer de police, c'est parfois un peu dommage. Dans Phoenix Wright, on ne change pas de police non plus, et ça pose aussi des problèmes. Alors si vous voulez vous faire une idée de l'écriture utilisée pour le poème, prenez « Blackadder ITC » sur Microsoft Word et mettez-la en italique. Et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y voyez plus rien.

Je m'excuse pour le Miles Edgeworth névrosé et son paquet de phobies, mais je continue : après tout, il a passé cinq heures dans un ascenseur sans oxygène, ce serait psychologiquement surprenant s'il continuait d'adorer les espaces clos…

Navrée aussi pour ceux qui passent la moitié de la fic à jouer du curseur pour vérifier quel nom correspond à quel personnage, mais je ne peux définitivement pas supporter le nom de « Benjamin Hunter ». Et puisque je modifie son nom, il faut bien que je change les autres, même si ça implique de balancer des « Winston », des « Payne », des « Meekins » et autres anglaiseries par ailleurs assez sympathiques. Question d'habitude.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même… :-)


	3. Car les morts voyagent vite

_**De sang, de larmes et d'encre**_

Encore une fois, un chapitre qui se fait attendre. Bon, vu le nombre somme toute restreint de personnes qui attendent, ce n'est pas dramatique, mais ça m'énerve quand même. Un grand merci à _Nadramon, _à _Fullmetal Kunoichi _ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui continuent de lire De sang, de larmes et d'encre ! Je répète les noms anglais des personnages, évoqués ou non, qui me passent par la tête et qui vous serons éventuellement utiles :

_Benjamin Hunter_ : Miles Edgeworth

_Dick Tektiv _: Dick Gumshoe

_Damien Gant _: Damon Gant

_Victor Boulay _: Winston Payne

_Bill Ballaud _: Mike Meekins

_Angélique Starr _: Angel Starr

Deux est un bon chiffre, trois aussi. Vous devriez comprendre rapidement pourquoi cette fanfiction est classée « surnaturelle ». Sur ce, bon chapitre et Joyeux Noël !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Car les morts voyagent vite_

**Mardi 21 mars, 2017, 15h 02**

Phoenix Wright n'était peut-être pas l'individu le plus brillant du XXIème siècle, ni forcément le plus perspicace. N'empêche, ce n'était pas un attardé fini, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné la doctrine de « tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ». Il s'était souvent dit qu'un grand nombre d'injustices mériteraient bien d'être corrigées en ce bas monde, qu'elles l'auraient déjà été si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui.

En fait, il y en avait pas mal, de ces trucs à corriger : ça pouvait aller de la Princesse Rose aux criminels en passant par les horaires du métro. Ces derniers jours, il avait fait figurer en tête de liste la loi sur la durée des procès, les lettres de démission, les imbéciles qui en écrivaient, et bien sûr la flagrante intolérance qui sévissait contre les cheveux hérissés au sein de l'opinion publique.

Maintenant qu'il avait déplié le journal et jeté un coup d'œil à la une, il pouvait en citer un cinquième :

Sur les photos d'identité, les gens devraient faire la gueule.

En première page souriaient avec insouciance une adolescente et une jeune femme. Leurs têtes légèrement inclinées, la jeune fille réprimant le fou rire, elles semblaient partager un innocent secret. L'adulte, surtout, brillait par son beau visage serein, encadré de longs cheveux lisses et noirs.

Le titre disait **« ** **La bête sauvage débusquée ? » **

Phoenix grimaça mais se força à lire l'article. La bête sauvage, il en avait entendu parler : le cadavre d'une collégienne retrouvé en lambeaux dans une rue désaffectée, au cours d'une ronde nocturne. Les journaux chiffraient le nombre de plaies à quatorze, toutes si larges qu'elles n'avaient pu être ouvertes que par un sabre, ou un couteau de boucherie. C'était de là que venait ce nom, bête sauvage, de la violence insensée du meurtre. Du point de vue de l'avocat, c'était un surnom non seulement facile, mais d'un goût franchement douteux. L'affaire aussi était malsaine, une gamine massacrée juste au moment où la réputation de la police était au plus bas, ça faisait caricature. La presse se frottait les mains, Phoenix trouvait tout ça assez répugnant. Aussi avait-il sagement décidé de laisser la boucherie tranquille et de s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

Il fallait croire qu'il manquait encore de fermeté.

Le jeune homme se calla contre le dossier de son siège et regarda la forêt de gratte-ciels grisâtres qui commençait à défiler. Ca pouvait paraître original, mais il aimait bien le métro. Avec ses mouvements réguliers, le bruit sourd et répétitif des rails, c'était plus reposant que le bus. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était courir après son wagon, ou attendre une demi-heure sur le quai sous prétexte qu'il s'était trompé d'horaire…Comme aujourd'hui, mais ça lui avait laissé le temps d'acheter le journal.

Il se remit à lire. L'accusée s'appelait Nemuri Honda, aurait bientôt vingt ans, et était une étudiante talentueuse dans une université de chirurgie, où elle fréquentait un groupe de recherche travaillant sur les prothèses bioniques. Mais tout ça, il le savait déjà, parce que la jeune femme elle-même l'avait précisé lors de son appel, une ou deux heures plus tôt, avant de solliciter son aide. On ne l'avait arrêtée qu'à l'aube, elle n'avait pas d'avocat.

Phoenix ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à rencontrer cette femme en particulier. Peut-être avait-ce été la pointe de détresse qu'il avait cru percevoir, dans sa voix un peu grave qui s'efforçait de ne pas trembler, et dans ses tournures de phrases dont la politesse lui avait semblé excessive. L'amincissement progressif de son compte en banque pouvait aussi être pris en considération, depuis près d'un mois qu'il n'avait accepté aucune affaire.

En fait, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il refusait toutes ces affaires avec un tel entêtement. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait travailler, ni que tous les clients qui s'étaient présentés lui aient paru spécialement louches. Peut-être manquait-il simplement de motivation, d'une associée survoltée pour le traîner jusqu'au centre de détention sitôt qu'une star de télévision était accusée du meurtre d'une autre star de télévision, allez savoir…Quoi qu'il en fût, il avait décidé de jeter un œil à cette fameuse affaire « bête sauvage ».

Après tout, raisonna-t-il, c'était sans doute dans les intrigues les plus bizarres qu'il se débrouillait le mieux.

Phoenix bailla et décida qu'il avait le temps de dormir avant d'atteindre son arrêt, et qu'il avait encore le loisir de ne s'inquiéter de rien pour quelques minutes. Assez curieusement, il était de bonne humeur. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison à cela, sauf peut-être le métro, c'était injustifié, nonchalant, un peu comme ces chats qui dormaient toute la journée avec sur les lèvres un sourire de monarque, contents, et qui se moquaient bien de savoir pourquoi. C'était dommage de ne pas pouvoir ronronner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens ne ronronnaient pas : ce serait tout de même plutôt marrant, et puis les chats avaient l'air d'y prendre plaisir. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Quand ils étaient de méchante humeur, les gens se mettaient immédiatement à faire le dos rond, parfois à cracher, il arrivait même qu'on leur donne des coups de pied s'ils le faisaient trop souvent, mais ils ne ronronnaient jamais.

Il décida que ce n'était pas juste, ça non plus. Les gens devraient ronronner.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth disséquait le dossier de l'affaire « bête sauvage » depuis près de deux heures, son contenu était non seulement sordide mais dangereusement vague, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il en manquait au moins la moitié. 

On comprendra que la capacité de ronronner ne figurait pas parmi ses priorités du jour.

La photo d'identité de la victime accompagnant le rapport d'autopsie ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il y avait déjà plusieurs années que le procureur traitait des affaires de meurtre, c'était ce qu'il traitait le mieux et ce qu'on lui confiait le plus fréquemment, mais il n'avait jamais su s'habituer à l'ironie malsaine de réfléchir aux preuves, aux coupables et aux mobiles, avec sous les yeux le sourire rayonnant de l'assassiné.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de réflexions, cependant. Il secoua la tête et récapitula :

La victime avait été tuée entre dix-neuf et vingt-deux heures dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, dans une rue inusitée à l'écart du centre-ville. L'arme du crime demeurait introuvable, mais on supposait une lame d'environ vingt centimètres. Les blessures étaient toutes de larges entailles latérales, et s'organisaient ainsi :

L'un des coups avait tranché le larynx de biais et raclé les côtes. Selon le médecin légiste, la victime était morte à sa première blessure, celle-là probablement, ses cris étouffés par le sang qui avait imprégné sa gorge. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi le coupable ne s'était pas arrêté là : un second coup avait déchiré son épaule, un troisième avait manqué de la décapiter, les onze autres, plus ou moins profonds, s'étaient acharnés sur les membres.

Le lendemain soir, un homme avait contacté la police afin de décrire le meurtre et le coupable. A l'aube, une femme avait été arrêtée dans sa propre maison, affaiblie et en état de choc. Les chaussures et le bas du manteau qu'on avait retrouvés traînant sur le seuil étaient souillés du sang de la victime. D'après les enquêteurs, l'accusée n'avait opposé aucune résistance, et avait manqué de s'évanouir à la vue des vêtements teints d'écarlate. Elle correspondait à la description du témoin. Celui-ci devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour lui faire entendre sa version des faits.

Miles se massa les tempes. L'affaire ne semblait pas désespérée, et pourtant il comptait déjà deux failles : l'arme du crime, qui ne pouvait qu'être immense mais qui demeurait introuvable, et aussi, surtout, le mobile. Lors de précédentes affaires, il lui était arrivé d'obtenir son verdict sans avoir à déterminer de motif, en démontrant par A plus B que l'accusé était le seul à avoir _pu_ matériellement commettre le meurtre. A présent, il s'en rendait compte, une telle stratégie ne fonctionnerait pas. Personne ne pourrait imaginer qu'une mise à mort d'une telle sauvagerie ait été totalement gratuite, pas même le juge, qui avait pourtant l'imagination fertile. A tous, il leur faudrait une raison satisfaisante. On voudrait du drame pour justifier le drame. Du spectacle. Il réprima une grimace.

C'aurait été un mensonge de prétendre qu'il se sentait honoré ou ravi d'avoir à s'occuper de cette affaire. Peut-être même aurait-il été tenté de refuser si un tel comportement avait été dans sa politique, mais il n'en était évidemment pas question. D'abord parce qu'il y avait un meurtrier de plus dans Tokyo, et que ce meurtrier devait être incarcéré, de préférence par sa plaidoirie. Ensuite parce qu'il savait sur qui tomberait ce procès s'il se dérobait : Lana Skye. On ne l'avait écartée de « bête sauvage » qu'en raison de la surcharge de travail qu'elle gérait déjà, et peut-être par humanité. Les autres procureurs savaient qu'elle devenait d'une pâleur cadavérique chaque fois que le massacre était évoqué, et que chaque fois elle se faisait violence pour ne pas appeler immédiatement sa petite sœur, âgée de quinze ans comme l'assassinée, qui lui ressemblait même un peu, avec ses cheveux châtains lisses et son sourire trop large.

On frappa trois coups. Miles s'arracha à sa rêverie et invita le témoin à entrer.

L'homme qui se présenta était encore relativement jeune, bien que de près de dix ans l'aîné du procureur. Il était assez corpulent, ou alors le costume neuf et raide qu'il portait sans grâce élargissait sa silhouette. Ses cheveux noirs collaient au sommet de son crâne, ses yeux étaient un peu tombants, mais il ne semblait pas dépourvu d'intelligence. Son regard interloqué parcourait la salle uniformément magenta, et d'un geste nerveux il resserrait continuellement sa cravate.

-Procureur Miles Edgeworth, je présume ?

Il salua gauchement, mais sa voix était ferme.

-Mon nom est Satsushi Saké, libraire. J'ai appelé la police hier soir pour témoigner dans l'affaire « bête sauvage », puisque tout le monde semble la nommer ainsi. Les policiers viennent de finir leur interrogatoire, je devais m'adresser à un certain Edgeworth pour préparer ma déposition…Je vous demanderais de m'ôter d'un doute : vous êtes le procureur chargé de cette affaire, exact ?

Ce devait être son âge, songea-t-il avec un léger sourire ironique.

-C'est exact, dit-il néanmoins en désignant la chaise qui lui faisait face, avec toute la politesse d'usage. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, monsieur Saké. J'aimerais entendre votre témoignage.

Il était évident que ce Saké avait répété plusieurs fois avant de se présenter devant sa porte. Sa voix était un rien mécanique, comme s'il récitait des formules apprises par cœur. Il ne faisait également aucun doute qu'il n'était pas à son aise dans ce costume ; il avait dû l'acheter pour l'occasion, pour se rendre plus crédible. Miles savait par expérience qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne nouvelle.

-Dimanche 19 mars, commença-t-il, j'ai participé à une fête organisée par des amis. Elle s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu, c'est pourquoi j'étais dehors à partir de neuf heures moins quart. Je me suis promené un peu au hasard pendant environ une demi-heure, à l'écart des rues les plus agitées, jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu des éclats de voix.

Il marqua une pause.

-Cela venait de la rue perpendiculaire à la mienne, pas bien éclairée et plutôt lugubre. On aurait dit des gens qui se disputaient, mais on entendait surtout une voix de femme. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur, ou de me méfier, à ce moment-là. Je ne me vante pas de quelconques pouvoirs de prémonition, et j'ai simplement été intrigué. Alors je me suis approché, pas suffisamment pour qu'on me voit, j'imagine, c'était vraiment une nuit d'encre. Bref. J'ai aperçu une jeune fille à côté d'un réverbère, qui avait l'air effrayée et perdue, et une silhouette qui lui criait après.

Il y eut un nouveau silence un peu gêné. Le libraire ne semblait pas très à l'aise sous le regard perçant du procureur.

-Rétrospectivement, c'est très glauque, comme tableau, je m'en rends compte. Mais au moment où j'ai vu tout cela…C'était peut-être parce que je sortais d'une fête, ou parce que la silhouette dans l'ombre m'avait paru féminine et pas bien grande, mais j'étais incapable de me figurer à quel point tout cela était dangereux. Je ne me suis pas inquiété, même lorsque l'adolescente a été projetée contre un mur, ou lorsque la femme a commencé à hurler comme une folle. Je la voyais bien, à cet instant, elle s'était placée exactement sous le réverbère : elle avait l'air épuisée, furieuse, pleine d'angoisse, de panique, tout ce que vous voudrez, mais pas dangereuse. Mais après…

Il inspira et dit, un peu plus vite :

-Elle a tendu son bras vers la victime, et lui a crié de mourir. C'est à ce moment-là que le meurtre a eu lieu.

Miles attendit quelques instants la suite de son récit, mais l'homme s'était tu et contemplait avec une étrange gravité un point invisible sur la table de bois verni qui lui faisait face.

-Vous dites que le meurtre a eu lieu lorsque l'accusée a tendu son bras vers la victime, reprit-il en s'efforçant de conserver son sang-froid. Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? Quelle était son arme ?

L'autre eut un geste d'impuissance.

-Je vous l'ai dit, il faisait nuit noire, je ne voyais que son visage. Je n'ai pas distingué avec quoi elle avait attaqué cette pauvre enfant. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-…Je vois. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

Satsushi Saké parut hésiter avant de répondre, mais quand il reprit la parole il arborait un léger sourire serein, un peu moqueur.

-Vous ne pourriez pas imaginer la terreur qui m'a saisi cette nuit-là. Moi-même, je ne la comprends toujours qu'à moitié. A cet instant, je ne voyais presque rien, juste leurs deux visages paniqués, j'ai cru que ces quatorze plaies s'étaient ouvertes d'elles-mêmes. Je me suis enfui.

Il considéra avec une sorte de fatalité ironique le visage du procureur, qui s'efforçait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, monsieur Edgeworth. Je ne fais pas un témoin très convaincant, n'est-ce pas ? Les inspecteurs on réagi plus violemment que vous : ils en avaient par-dessus la tête, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me mettre tout le meurtre sur le dos. J'imagine que je ferais un bon suspect, tout de même. Le coupable tue l'adolescente, s'enfuie, dissimule les preuves, fait arrêter quelqu'un d'autre le lendemain soir en se présentant comme témoin. C'est un bon schéma, je le reconnais.

D'une main il empoigna le rebord de la table, et c'est avec défi qu'il fixa son interlocuteur alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix presque véhémente :

-Mais ce n'était pas moi ! Peu importe ma stupidité, ma lâcheté, ma malchance, peu importe tout. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, j'ai un sens moral, je ne tue pas les gens le soir, pas les jeunes filles, et pas d'une manière aussi insensée et horrible ! Je ne suis pas fou !

Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, et répéta d'un ton las, comme pour lui-même :

-Non…Je ne suis pas fou.

Tempérant son agacement, Miles relut les quelques notes qu'il venait de prendre.

-Disons que certains éléments ne sont pas clairs. Cela ne fait pas nécessairement de vous un criminel. Pourquoi avez-vous attendu vingt-quatre heures avant de prévenir les autorités ?

-Le doute, tout simplement. Tout cela semblait si irréel et abominable, j'ai cru à un cauchemar, ou alors j'ai voulu y croire. Par ailleurs, je ne me souvenais plus du nom de la rue où avait eu lieu le meurtre, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais raconter à la police, je crois que j'étais traumatisé et un peu malade, bref. Personne ne m'aurait pris au sérieux. Et lorsque le corps a été découvert…je suppose que j'ai eu peur. Je m'étais comporté de façon si ridicule, n'importe qui m'aurait pris pour le coupable. Je ne me suis décidé qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Miles laissa échapper un soupir.

-J'imagine que cela tient la route. Mais ces vingt-quatre heures risquent de compromettre votre crédibilité. Nous n'avons pas énormément de pièces à conviction contre l'accusée, après tout.

A cette dernière phrase, le libraire releva la tête.

-Monsieur Edgeworth, dit-il, j'ai une pièce à conviction en ma possession.

Il sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable gris clair, assez vieux, probablement démodé, mais pour ce que Miles en avait à faire de la mode des téléphones portables, il ne pouvait pas se prononcer avec certitude. Saké pianota quelques instants, avec sur les lèvres un vague rictus plus ironique encore que les précédents.

-Je suis navré de ne pas vous l'avoir présentée plus tôt, les inspecteurs me l'avaient conseillé. J'imagine que cela m'est sorti de la tête. Cette photo a été prise juste avant le meurtre.

Il tendit l'appareil au procureur. L'écran présentait une image floue, très sombre, avec une violente tâche de lumière qui devait provenir d'un réverbère. Dans l'ombre, on distinguait une forme prostrée dont seul le petit manteau beige était réellement visible. Et au centre, le visage en pleine lumière, une jeune femme vêtue de noir, les traits brouillés, mais reconnaissable. Miles ouvrit immédiatement le dossier de l'affaire, s'arrêta au portrait de l'accusée, pourquoi diable faisait-on sourire les gens qu'il était supposé faire condamner à la peine la plus lourde possible, et compara les deux visages. La similitude ne faisait aucun doute.

-Et…Dit-il lentement. Dissimuler son agacement devenait difficile. Puis-je savoir la raison qui vous a poussé à prendre une telle photographie quelques secondes avant le meurtre ?

Il y eut un court silence.

-Je n'ai pas de raison précise à cela non plus, répondit le libraire, manifestement gêné, mais toujours ferme. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai ressenti aucune appréhension la nuit du meurtre, et j'étais probablement décalé par rapport au contexte. J'ai vu cette jeune femme, j'imagine que je l'ai trouvée belle. Cela n'a pas grande importance. La date et l'heure sont inscrites en bas de l'image.

Il était en effet écrit 19 03 17 2117. Miles sentit qu'il n'aimait pas les portables.

-19 mars 2017, un peu après vingt-et-une heure, traduisit-il. Cela concorde avec le rapport d'autopsie. Quelle que soit la pertinence des raisons qui vous ont poussé à prendre ce cliché, ce sera une preuve précieuse.

Saké laissa passer le commentaire sans broncher, et se contenta de demander si le procureur en avait fini.

-Une dernière chose : connaissiez-vous l'accusée avant le meurtre ? Si nous présentons cette photo au tribunal, il est probable que l'on vous pose la question.

-Aucunement. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était étudiante en chirurgie, et je suis libraire, autant dire que nous n'avons pas de points communs professionnels. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant.

-Et la victime ?

L'homme esquissa un vaque geste défaitiste.

-Je l'ignore, monsieur Edgeworth. Vraiment, je l'ignore. Le nom de Kagi Ichijoji ne me dit rien. Il est possible qu'elle soit entrée dans ma librairie une, peut-être plusieurs fois, je n'en ai aucune idée. Si c'est le cas, je ne l'ai pas remarquée, et je ne la connaissais que de vue. Pas suffisamment pour souhaiter l'assassiner, acheva-t-il avec un sourire sombre.

Miles hocha la tête, posa le stylo qu'il avait à la main, et considéra ses notes. C'était brumeux, mais il avait vu pire. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu à négocier des heures durant pour arracher la moindre information à un témoin récalcitrant et furibond qui n'avait cessé de le fixer comme s'il souhaitait de toutes ses forces lui lancer des explosifs, sous prétexte qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé emporter ses paniers-repas dans son bureau. Sans viser personne.

-Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tout a été dit, reprit-il donc. Le médecin légiste devrait bientôt nous fournir une version plus précise du rapport d'autopsie, je vous demanderais sans doute des précisions à ce moment-là, et nous préparerons votre déposition. Vous serez contacté.

-Le procès n'aura pas lieu demain, dans ce cas ?

-Non, le tribunal est encombré depuis quelques semaines, et cette affaire est trop sérieuse pour que nous puissions nous permettre de bâcler nos investigations. Vous serez appelé à témoigner dans une semaine.

Miles se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, méditant déjà sur la manière dont il pourrait exploiter les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il invita Satsushi Saké à se retirer, mais celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste. Depuis un certain temps il le considérait avec gravité.

-Monsieur Edgeworth, dit-il enfin en se redressant, m'autorisez-vous à vous parler sincèrement ? D'individu à individu ?

L'interpellé répliqua avec nonchalance :

-Si cela concerne l'affaire en cours, faites. Avez-vous omis quelque chose ?

-Non…Ou peut-être que si. Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Vingt-quatre ans.

Saké se redressa en lissant gauchement son costume. Il secouait la tête.

-Je ne désire pas vous manquer de respect en disant cela : il vous en faudrait le double. Il y a quelque chose de malsain dans cette affaire, vous devez le sentir. Quelque chose d'insensé, d'inhumain, quelque chose qui provoque un malaise. Regardez vos subordonnés. Depuis qu'ils ont approché cette crasse, ils ne dorment plus. Et moi non plus, depuis deux jours, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Si j'étais vous, je me tiendrais éloigné de cette histoire. Elle vous fera perdre la raison.

Cela aurait été trop cliché de répliquer « Mais vous n'êtes pas moi », aussi Miles se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules avec juste ce qu'il fallait de mépris pour ne pas paraître insultant. Le témoin soupira, esquissa un salut poli et se dirigea vers la porte. Son demi-sourire sombre, fataliste, hanté, était réapparu sur ses lèvres, et ce fut peut-être ce qui poussa l'avocat à l'interpeller à nouveau :

-Et sur quels faits concrets appuyez-vous ces spéculations ?

L'homme s'immobilisa, et un instant il demeura silencieux.

-Rien qui vous paraîtra concret, monsieur Edgeworth, j'en suis persuadé. Je pourrais tenter de vous convaincre des heures durant sans autre résultat que de vous faire douter de ma santé mentale.

Il hésita, puis reprit comme avec défi :

-Voulez-vous savoir quelle est cette chose qui me ronge, qui ronge tous ceux qui se sont mêlés à ce massacre, qui vous rongera si vous l'approchez ? Il y a peu de temps, vous m'avez demandé avec quelle arme Nemuri Honda avait tué sa victime. Il n'y avait pas d'arme. Ce que j'ai vu l'espace d'une seconde, c'est un démon, lacérant une enfant de ses griffes.

Miles s'était replongé dans son travail, et il ne leva pas les yeux. Alors que Satsushi Saké s'en allait, il lui conseilla simplement d'éviter ce genre d'envolées dramatiques lorsqu'il serait appelé à la barre.

* * *

Est-ce que le taré qui avait inventé le premier centre de détention l'avait dessiné dans le but de le rendre le plus sinistre possible ? Phoenix n'en avait aucune idée. Ce n'était pas comme si la structure austère était particulièrement effrayante. Mais ce dénuement, l'unique et minuscule fenêtre, la caméra dans l'angle, les traits figés du gardien et la vitre du parloir, tout était si profondément déprimant que la pièce vous donnait envie de vous ouvrir les veines. L'avocat n'aimait pas s'y rendre. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles il refusait la plupart de ses affaires… 

C'était moins désagréable qu'aux premières occasions, tout de même, en partie parce que cette pièce grise, scindée en deux par un vitrage, était plus ou moins devenue un lieu de rencontres, chargé de souvenirs. Cela égayait un peu de se remémorer la terreur du sempiternel gardien devant Lana Skye, procureur général à l'époque, sa dernière affaire, ou les absurdités que l'agent Meekins avaient alignées dans son mégaphone comme des perles sur un collier, ou encore les blagues qu'il avait faites à Maya et à Edgeworth lorsque ceux-ci avaient sollicité son aide mais, bien sûr, personne ne comprenait son humour.

Derrière la vitre, une porte s'ouvrit. Le gardien entra le premier, escortant une jeune femme qui semblait chanceler, comme une flamme sur le point de mourir, ou la fumée d'une flamme éteinte. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se tint rigide et froid contre le mur. Nemuri Honda s'avança, un sourire fantomatique sur ses lèvres pâles, et elle prit la parole :

-Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite, monsieur Wright.

Phoenix ne put répondre immédiatement, tant il était frappé par le contraste terrifiant entre la demoiselle sereine et souriante dont il avait vu le portrait dans un journal, et cet être livide, amaigri, aux yeux cernés de noir, encore belle. Ses vêtements sombres accentuaient la pâleur de son teint, sa main gantée de dentelle noire était crispée sur une cape bordée de fourrure qui dissimulait son bras droit.

-Je, et bien…C'est naturel, finit-il par prononcer gauchement. Vous êtes mademoiselle Honda, je suppose ?

-Nemuri Honda, étudiante en chirurgie, précisa-t-elle avec douceur. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Mais je vous ai informé de tout cela lors de mon appel. Vous avez déjà pris conscience de l'affaire, dirait-on.

Ses yeux étaient posés sur le journal que l'avocat tenait toujours à la main. Elle semblait se faire violence pour empêcher sa voix de trembler, et quand elle reprit la parole son ton fut presque détaché.

-Une histoire abominable, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne veuillez pas y être mêlé.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma première affaire de meurtre, protesta le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Je suis venu jusqu'ici, la moindre des choses serait que je vous écoute avant de m'enfuir comme un idiot.

La remarque fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de la femme, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le journal. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Phoenix se sentait peu à son aise, scruté par ce regard détruit, tragique.

-Pardonnez-moi…Finit-elle par murmurer. Pourrais-je lire cet article ?

La requête le surprit. Il songea même à refuser, est-ce qu'on présentait des choses pareilles à ses clients ? Mais il y avait une véritable détresse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et il lui tendit le journal sans faire d'histoires.

-_« Bête sauvage », _lut-elle, les doigts de sa main crispés sur la feuille. Quelle chose ignoble…

Alors qu'elle parcourait l'article, des émotions s'allumaient par intermittence dans ses yeux noirs : de l'indignation, de la douleur, parfois de la haine, mais surtout de l'effroi. Comme avec désespoir, ses ongles froissaient le journal, le détruisaient presque, mais elle lut jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Quand elle le lui rendit, ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Tous…dit-elle entre ses dents. Ce surnom de « bête sauvage », à présent. Moi, je ne serai jamais…Eux, et ces inspecteurs…Ils voudraient me faire croire que je suis…Que je suis…

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir montré ça, fit Phoenix avec maladresse. Ce doit être dur pour vous.

Nemuri parvint à sourire.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous excuser de ce dont vous n'êtes pas responsable, monsieur Wright. Cette ville me considère comme une meurtrière, et…ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit-là était plus que suffisant pour me faire suspecter, je dois l'admettre. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre moi-même…Mais par pitié, monsieur, je vous demande de ne pas vous excuser pour une telle histoire. J'ai l'impression de réentendre Kagi, et cette idée me fait peur.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix timide, un peu coupable. Phoenix la fixa comme s'il lui était brusquement poussé une moustache.

-Réentendre, mais…Mademoiselle Honda, vous connaissiez la victime ? Articula-t-il, craignant d'avance la réponse.

Lentement, les yeux baissés, mais avec quelque chose de digne dans son geste, elle inclina la tête. Une seule fois. Phoenix se sentit brusquement partagé entre l'impulsion de réconforter cette femme de cinq ans sa cadette, celle de s'en aller aussi sec et celle de maudire la justice et le monde entier pour s'acharner à le mettre dans les situations les plus ironiques possibles. Mais le temps de se décider, Nemuri avait repris la parole.

-Nous étions…amies. Depuis deux ans et quelques mois, je dirais. Il y avait une journée portes ouvertes dans l'université où j'étudie, et elle avait décidé d'y assister. Elle n'avait pas treize ans à l'époque, vous imaginez ? Il lui prenait de ces idées bizarres…Elle s'intéressait davantage à la chirurgie que moi, et elle avait du potentiel, mais son sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer : lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, elle s'était perdue dans l'un des bâtiments. Nous ne nous sommes plus quittées depuis. Kagi était constamment dans mes jambes, à me supplier de lui expliquer telle ou telle chose, ou de lui prêter mes cours. Quand elle voulait, elle pouvait être très fatigante…

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, et une furtive lueur passa dans ses yeux sombres, pour s'éteindre aussitôt.

-Mais c'est terminé, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, sa voix légèrement altérée par la fatigue. Et cela ne vous intéresse probablement pas de m'entendre m'apitoyer sur mes souvenirs. Voulez-vous savoir autre chose ?

C'était sans doute une mauvaise idée que de s'acharner sur elle, dans l'état d'épuisement physique et moral dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Phoenix secoua la tête. Encore une raison de ne pas aimer travailler. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut la sensation qu'il allait pouvoir en répertorier un certain nombre, dans un avenir proche.

-Si vous vous en sentez capable, j'aimerais que vous me parliez du soir du meurtre, prononça-t-il malgré tout. Que vous est-il arrivé à ce moment-là, et avant votre arrestation ?

Son visage se ferma à cette évocation, et chaque mot qu'elle prononça semblait lui coûter un effort plus important.

-Très bien. Cette nuit-là, je…Je m'étais disputée avec elle. Il devait être huit ou neuf heures, je l'ai amenée dans une rue déserte, je ne voulais pas que l'on m'entende crier. Peut-être que je voulais aussi lui faire peur, j'étais si furieuse, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Kagi n'a pas cherché à se dérober, ni à se défendre, j'ai été…cruelle.

Sa main gauche serra un peu plus fort le bord de sa cape. Elle dut mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler, mais elle se força à poursuivre.

-Je voulais l'effrayer, alors je l'ai laissée là et j'ai marché, peut-être un quart d'heure. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, une vieille maladie, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette douleur. Lorsque je suis revenue là où nous nous étions séparées, je ne l'ai vue nulle part. J'avais trop mal pour chercher, ou même pour ressentir de l'inquiétude, je suis rentrée chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'une telle chose allait se produire ! Vous devez me croire ! Il faudrait être un monstre, une bête, pour…

Son cri mourut sur ses lèvres, et elle se courba légèrement, la main crispée, tremblante, refoulant des larmes de détresse et de rage. Phoenix la regarda avec compassion et gène. Elle n'avait plus l'air si sinistre, en fait. Elle semblait toute jeune, une fillette sanglotant la nuit dans sa chambre, effrayée par les ombres qui en envahissaient les angles, refusant le sommeil pour fuir ses cauchemars.

-Je vous crois, dit-il fermement.

Nemuri leva vers lui des yeux éberlués et le scruta près d'une minute, comme pour y déceler un mensonge. Enfin elle soupira d'aise.

-Merci…J'ai eu raison de faire appel à vous. Vraiment, merci.

Elle se redressa. Son regard s'était adouci, et il y avait même un peu de cette sérénité sur ses traits, semblable à celle de la photographie, qui entourait son visage tragique d'une sorte de halo.

-J'en avais assez de m'entendre dire que je suis une criminelle. Cet endroit est en train de me rendre folle. Je suis navrée que vous m'ayez vue dans cet état. Je ne suis pas très présentable.

Phoenix haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit pas. En fait, avec ses élégants vêtements noirs et le chignon compliqué qui ajoutait à la majesté de sa silhouette, elle était probablement plus présentable que lui, son costume bon marché et sa coiffure (un peu) inhabituelle. Il décida donc de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

-D'après cet article, dit-il avec quelque hésitation, vous avez été arrêtée le lendemain du meurtre, et on a retrouvé des traces de sang sur le manteau et les chaussures qui se trouvaient dans le hall…J'imagine que ça peut s'expliquer si vous êtes retournée sur le lieu du crime : vous avez dû marcher dans une flaque de sang et ne pas vous en rendre compte. Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien remarqué en rentrant chez vous ?

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, c'est idiot. Je vous ai dit que j'étais malade, le soir du meurtre, et incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ma douleur. Une fois chez moi, j'ai retiré mon manteau et mes chaussures, je n'ai même pas eu la force de les ranger, et je les ai laissés couverts de sang dans le hall. Je ne me souviens pas précisément de ce qui s'est produit avant mon arrestation. Je pense que je me suis écroulée quelque part, peut-être sur un sofa, et j'y suis restée près de deux jours sans penser à rien. Pas même à Kagi. Je commençais à me sentir mieux lorsque la police est arrivée…C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai tout découvert. Je me sentais trop faible pour réagir, et je n'ai rien pu leur dire pour me défendre. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'arguments pour prouver mon innocence, de toute manière, acheva-t-elle en baissant doucement la tête.

Encore une histoire joyeuse, songea Phoenix en grimaçant intérieurement. C'était à croire qu'il les attirait. Il considéra les traits tirés de la jeune femme. Pas de doute, elle avait été malade. Peut-être même l'était-elle encore…

-Cette vieille maladie dont vous parlez…Elle devait être sérieuse, pour vous affaiblir à ce point pendant deux jours.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air presque songeur.

-Traumatisme de l'accident, énuméra-t-elle avec dignité, insomnie, dépression, douleurs au niveau des nerfs dues à la perte d'un membre. Les causes du mal sont à la fois physiques, psychologiques et morales. C'est le diagnostic de…

-La…La perte d'un membre ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma à nouveau, et elle sembla furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir laissé échapper l'information. Elle répondit à contrecœur :

-La perte d'un membre, oui.

Et, comme l'avocat gardait les yeux fixés sur elle, Nemuri soupira et rejeta dans son dos la cape qui, tout le temps de leur discussion, avait couvert son bras droit. Phoenix retint un mouvement de recul.

-Un accident de travail. Il y avait une unité de chercheurs en chirurgie, spécialisée dans les organes de rechange au sein de mon université, et je les aidais souvent. Depuis ce jour, ils ne me laissent plus me mêler de leurs recherches tant que ma santé ne s'est pas améliorée. Cela fait près d'un an.

Le jeune homme l'entendit à peine, incapable de détacher son regard de la forme emmaillotée de bandelettes blanches, dont seule l'épaule et une partie de l'avant-bras apparaissaient. Le membre s'atrophiait au niveau du coude, et diminuait jusqu'au poignet. Il n'y avait pas de main visible.

-Ce n'est pas un très beau spectacle, je sais, s'excusa-t-elle en camouflant à nouveau le bras amputé. Voici la cause de mon état actuel, et de mes réactions sans logique. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû essayer de vous la cacher.

Phoenix parvint à marmonner que ce n'était rien. Un silence gêné s'installa une fois de plus. Après une longue et inconfortable minute, ce fut Nemuri qui se décida à reprendre, réprimant le léger tremblement de sa voix :

-Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais sur cette affaire, monsieur Wright. Acceptez-vous de me défendre ? J'ai de quoi vous payer.

Par fierté, elle gardait neutre le timbre de sa voix, mais il y avait toujours ce semblant de détresse dans son regard, quelque chose qui osait à peine espérer. Phoenix songea à lui rétorquer qu'elle pouvait se brosser Martine, mais quelque chose lui disait que son humour ne serait pas forcément compris, cette fois encore.

-Mademoiselle Honda, répondit-il donc, je vais prouver votre innocence ; et je découvrirai ce qui est arrivé à votre amie.

La jeune femme inclina élégamment la tête et murmura un remerciement.

-Le procès aura lieu dans une semaine, ajouta-t-elle. Il paraît que les tribunaux ont été bondés, dernièrement. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur l'enquête de la police, mais je peux vous donner un conseil : allez rendre visite à la famille de Kagi, les Ichijoji. Ils ont probablement été interrogés par des inspecteurs, et ils devraient en savoir plus long que moi. Auriez-vous de quoi écrire ?

L'avocat fouilla un moment dans son sac, en sortit deux feuilles et un stylo, et les tendit à Nemuri sous le regard pas exactement vigilant du gardien, qui à moins d'avoir définitivement fusionné avec le mur, devait être sur le point de s'endormir à son poste. L'écriture de la femme était propre mais hésitante, elle n'était sans doute pas gauchère.

-Ma lettre de recommandation, dit-elle en tendant les feuilles. Ainsi que l'adresse des Ichijoji. Dites-leur que vous êtes mon avocat, et que vous avez besoin du plus grand nombre de détails possible. Et puis, si je peux vous demander une faveur…

Sa main gantée de dentelle se crispa sur la table du parloir.

-Dites-leur que ce n'était pas moi. Que je n'ai pas pu être ce monstre, ce démon, ce ne pouvait pas être moi. Et…dites-leur que je suis désolée. Je vous en prie, dites-leur.

L'avocat prit lentement la lettre et l'adresse.

-OK, je vais aller les voir. Dès ce soir, si vous voulez.

L'heure des visites s'achevait. Il rangea les feuilles dans son sac, remarquant que le gardien commençait à le regarder avec désapprobation. Nemuri semblait toujours abattue, en dépit de son courtois « bonne chance », et comme hantée. Phoenix décida qu'il avait le droit de crâner un peu. Il désigna son badge.

-Avec une semaine devant moi, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de chance, dit-il gaiement. La dernière fois que j'ai eu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour préparer un procès, c'était ma première affaire, et je l'ai expédiée en moins de deux heures ! Je vais débrouiller tout ça, c'est promis.

Nemuri sourit avec reconnaissance et quitta la pièce, escortée par le gardien. Alors que la porte se refermait sans bruit, Phoenix sentit le malaise qui l'avait étreint pendant tout son entretien s'effacer à la suite des deux silhouettes**  
**

* * *

**20h 11**

Miles ferma la portière de sa voiture avec brusquerie et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les quelques procureurs qu'il croisa évitèrent soigneusement son regard, arborant parfois un sourire sardonique, alors qu'il montait vers le treizième étage ; ses poings étaient crispés, ses yeux rétrécis, ses dents serrées étouffaient malédictions et menaces.

Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

L'enquête avançait trop lentement. C'était apparu de façon flagrante lors de la réunion qu'il avait tenue au commissariat avec les autres responsables de l'affaire, et qui s'était prolongée tout l'après-midi. Le travail de la police était brouillon et mal organisé, le médecin légiste tentait d'excuser ses maigres résultats en avançant qu' « avec ce qui restait de la victime, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à autopsier », ce qui n'avait réussi qu'à faire pâlir encore davantage les policiers chargés de l'investigation, dont un membre était devenu verdâtre et avait dû être excusé.

Le procureur fronça les sourcils, cette fois avec perplexité plutôt qu'avec colère. En fait, c'était avant tout l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvaient les enquêteurs qui nuisait à leur travail. Il avait demandé à ce qu'un personnel plus expérimenté fût mis sur l'affaire, les nouvelles recrues ne tenaient pas le coup. Cependant, Gumshoe aussi arborait ces traits tirés et ce regard mal à l'aise, en dépit de tous les meurtres plus ou moins sauvages auxquels il avait été confronté. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, Miles en était préoccupé. Etait-ce le surmenage qui les handicapait tous de la sorte ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

En deux jours, ils avaient trouvé un certain nombre de preuves, mais pas forcément celles qu'ils auraient désirées. La police avait fouillé la demeure de Nemuri Honda de fond en comble sans rien trouver qui pût s'apparenter à l'arme du crime, mis à part un couteau de cuisine deux fois trop court pour lui correspondre, et qui n'avait fait aucune réaction avec le luminol. Sur les vêtements de la femme, on n'avait trouvé qu'une épée de verre de la taille approximative d'une phalange, coincée dans la boutonnière de son manteau, pas vraiment l'objet de meurtre rêvé. On tâchait maintenant de passer au peigne fin le trajet qu'avait parcouru l'accusée pour regagner son domicile. Les indices en leur possession se résumaient donc ainsi :

Les empreintes de pas sanglantes sur le lieu du crime, qui correspondaient à la pointure de l'accusée.

Ses chaussures et son manteau, couverts du sang de la victime et retrouvés dans le hall d'entrée de la femme.

La photographie montrant Nemuri Honda sur le lieu du crime, le témoignage de Satsushi Saké.

D'après l'interrogatoire de l'accusée, celle-ci connaissait la victime depuis plus de deux ans. Elles entretenaient même une relation amicale, ou de professeur à élève, ou les deux. Miles n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse là de bonnes nouvelles. On savait par ailleurs que Nemuri Honda avait le bras droit amputé.

Il y avait enfin des éclats de verre, provenant manifestement d'une figurine que la victime avait portée en pendentif. La chaîne s'était incrustée dans son cou quand le collier avait été arraché, sans doute par la lame qui avait servi au meurtre. Quelques éclats avaient égratigné le visage de l'adolescente ou s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux, on supposait donc que l'objet s'était fracassé contre un mur au moment du meurtre. Les enquêteurs avaient passé une journée entière à recoller les morceaux, Miles avait trouvé cela grotesque et l'avait explicitement fait savoir, le dragon de verre grimaçant aux ailes déployées qu'ils avaient reconstruit tant bien que mal était d'un goût assez lamentable et pas forcément utile pour une affaire de meurtre. Il s'était tout de même résolu à vérifier s'il pourrait faire quelque chose de cette chose hideuse en tant que pièce à conviction.

_Dès_ qu'il serait en possession de l'intégralité du dossier concernant l'affaire « bête sauvage ».

Le jeune homme avait passé un long et pénible moment à tenter de conserver son sang-froid face à des inspecteurs fébriles, aux yeux ronds comme des poissons rouges. Oui, on avait oublié la moitié du rapport dans le dossier qui lui avait été remis. Ce devait être une erreur de classement, certainement, il y avait des problèmes d'organisation depuis un certain temps, on était terriblement confus. Oui, bien sûr, on avait fait quelque chose pour réparer l'erreur. Un agent de police avait été envoyé au département des procureurs pour lui apporter la partie manquante. Il n'était pas encore arrivé ? C'était étrange, il aurait dû venir dans la mâtinée. Monsieur Edgeworth était-il bien sûr de ne pas l'avoir renvoyé par mégarde ?

Miles grogna de frustration. Ses collègues ne se lassaient plus de ce genre de remarques cinglantes sur son travail, entre deux phrases de respect servile. Ce jour-là plus qu'aucun autre, il se serait bien passé de leur animosité. C'était agaçant de les sentir s'amuser de ce qu'il se débattait dans cette histoire malsaine ; ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils se rendraient utiles, pas en rendant l'affaire plus répugnante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, pas en lui donnant la sensation vague de poursuivre une piste piégée, un labyrinthe de miroirs souillés de sang et reflétant des ténèbres toujours plus profondes.

Il chassa ces idées de son esprit. Là non plus, ce n'était pas le moment. Il lui fallait réfléchir concrètement à l'affaire en cours, établir des liens entre les pièces à conviction et la déposition du témoin, avancer, pas sombrer dans une dépression poétique.

Il parvint enfin devant son bureau, et en repoussa la porte. Il commençait à faire sombre. Ses papiers étaient disposés sur sa table, tels qu'il les avait laissés, son matériel d'identification d'empreintes était sorti et un agent de police semblait être en train de jouer avec. Quand il l'eût remarqué, ledit agent fit un bond d'un mètre en poussant un cri aigu, et avant que Miles ait pu faire un geste il avait saisi son mégaphone :

-MONSIEUR ! AGENT PERDU MEEKINS AU RAPPORT, MONSIEUR ! JE N'ETAIS PAS SUR LE POINT DE VOLER VOTRE MATERIEL, JE LE JURE SUR MON BADGE, MONSIEUR ! MONSIEUUUUUR !

Le procureur dut se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles et reculer d'un pas pour atténuer le crissement qui lui vrillait le cerveau. Quand l'agent se fut enfin calmé, il se redressa et le toisa avec une profonde exaspération. Mike Meekins était un jeune policier arborant un visage de singe et des yeux de poisson. Avec sa silhouette trop grande et comme désarticulée, ses gestes saccadés qui vous donnaient parfois envie de l'assommer pour aérer le paysage, l'agent avait tendance à lui rappeler le Lutin Bleu, bestiole gesticulante qualifiée de « mascotte » par le commissariat. Et ce n'était _pas _un bon souvenir.

-Agent Meekins, vous avez quatre minutes pour m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici. Et si vous utilisez encore cette chose, croyez-moi, vous êtes bon pour la circulation, avertit le procureur en le voyant brandir à nouveau son mégaphone.

-C'est…c'est une méprise, monsieur ! Bafouilla l'autre, qui faute de s'époumoner avait résolu de se tordre frénétiquement les mains. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, monsieur ! On m'a demandé de vous rapporter ce dossier, mais lorsque je suis arrivé, vous étiez absent, monsieur ! C'est alors que j'ai remarqué cet appareil, monsieur, et je me suis aperçu que ce dossier, que je tenais là à la main, contenait des empreintes digitales, monsieur. J'ai donc résolu de les ajouter à vos fiches, monsieur ! Et c'est alors que…

-Ce rapport vous a été remis ce matin, coupa Miles en fronçant les sourcils, comment se fait-il que vous ayez mis la journée _entière_ à faire le trajet du commissariat à ce bâtiment ?

Le policier eut une grimace de gêne, et brusquement il s'exclama :

-Je me suis perdu, monsieur ! Sur le chemin vers le bâtiment des procureurs, monsieur ! AGENT PERDU MEEKINS AU RAPPORT, MONSIEUR !

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il venait de se servir de son mégaphone, et il le cacha derrière son dos en transpirant abondamment. Miles se retint de le gifler.

-Contentez-vous de me montrer ce rapport, parvint-il à prononcer d'une voix à peu près calme.

L'autre s'empressa de s'exécuter, et l'avocat vérifia prudemment le nom du dossier ainsi que les premières pages. La connection au meurtre de Kagi Ichijoji ne faisait aucun doute. Son humeur s'en trouva en partie allégée.

-Parfait, murmura-t-il en feuilletant le rapport. Vous pouvez disposer.

Miles s'était plongé dans sa lecture, et il mit près d'une minute à se rendre compte que l'agent Meekins était demeuré en face de lui, saluant toujours et le fixant avec hésitation. Au moment où l'avocat leva les yeux vers le policier avec étonnement, il reprit aussi vite qu'il en fut capable :

-Monsieur ! Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, monsieur, que j'avais consulté vos fiches, monsieur ! A ce moment-là, monsieur…

-Je _sais_ que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de me dérober quoi que ce soit, coupa Miles, que la surdose de « monsieur » commençait sérieusement à agacer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, monsieur ! Reprit aussitôt Meekins, qui semblait se faire violence pour ne pas toucher à son mégaphone. En consultant vos données, j'ai remarqué une empreinte suspecte, qui n'avait pas été identifiée, monsieur ! Comme j'ai trouvé cela hautement suspect, monsieur, je me suis empressé de faire des comparaisons, monsieur, et j'ai trouvé un résultat, monsieur ! C'est là, monsieur, sur l'écran, monsieur !

Il fallut quelques secondes au procureur pour se souvenir de ce dont il pouvait bien parler. Quand il se remémora enfin les intrusions répétées dans son bureau, l'étrange poème et les empreintes d'enfant, il demanda avec verve :

-Qui est le propriétaire de ces empreintes ?

Meekins cligna trois fois des paupières.

-Je…Je l'ignore, monsieur ! Finit-il par répondre en saluant à nouveau. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéresseriez à cette information, donc je n'ai pas pensé à regarder, monsieur !

La déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, que le policier dut trouver orageux, et pendant lequel Miles s'efforça de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il finit par pousser un profond soupir et se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant soudain encouragé dans ses doutes quant à l'alphabétisation de l'agent Meekins.

-Vous pouvez disposer, articula-t-il d'un ton posé, en détachant chaque syllabe. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que nous parlions de votre salaire ?

Laissant échapper un nouveau couinement, Meekins ne prit que le temps de saluer et de balbutier non monsieur bonsoir monsieur avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que le lui permettaient la politesse et le mégaphone. Miles secoua la tête, oublia le policier et s'approcha de son matériel d'identification d'empreintes. La personne qui s'était introduite par effraction dans son bureau, deux nuits d'affilée, sans but apparent…En fait, cela l'intriguait.

L'appareil était allumé. L'agent Meekins devait avoir tout juste achevé sa recherche, car les lettres « Résultat trouvé » envahissaient toujours l'écran. Le taux de probabilité était de seize, l'un des plus élevés. C'était une bonne empreinte. Son regard glissa vers le nom en bas à gauche de l'écran.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Reprit à un rythme irrégulier et douloureux, le forçant à plaquer une main contre sa poitrine.

_Non ! _

Il ne put penser à rien d'autre.

Le froissement de feuilles contre le sol parvint à ses oreilles, et il comprit vaguement qu'il venait de laisser tomber son rapport. Il agrippa d'une main le rebord de la table, peut-être pour se soutenir. Ses doigts tremblaient.

La personne qui s'était introduite dans son bureau la veille, et l'avant-veille. La nuit et le lendemain du meurtre…

Il recula en chancelant. Respirer lui faisait mal.

La nuit et le lendemain du meurtre…

-Non…Murmura-t-il, sans parvenir à crier.

A l'écran, sous la photographie d'une jeune fille souriante aux yeux trop larges, il n'y avait que ce nom :

« Kagi Ichijoji »

* * *

Je pense que Miles Edgeworth ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Joyeux Noël quand même (même si cette histoire se passe en mars, oye) 

Notes d'auteur : Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, j'ai situé cette histoire à Tokyo. La ville que je décris ne lui ressemble probablement pas, je n'y suis jamais allée. A ma décharge, la ville que nous montre le jeu ne ressemble pas à grand-chose non plus, mais j'aurais pu me situer au moins à Paris pour éviter des erreurs, comme l'a fait Syrul avec brio dans La Volte Face des Jumeaux. Ce qui m'en a dissuadée, ce sont les séismes, parce qu'on ne me fera pas gober qu'en vivant à Paris ou à New York on va s'habituer aux tremblements de terre. C'est vraiment la seule raison, aussi je m'excuse auprès des éventuels Japonais scandalisés qui lisent ma fic.

Le personnage de Nemuri Honda n'est inspiré d'aucune de mes amies, ni d'aucun membre de ma famille. J'ai pu lui donner un peu malgré moi les traits d'une femme d'à peu près son âge et au moins aussi élégante qu'elle, que j'ai croisée dans le métro et dont j'ai beaucoup admiré l'attitude. Si cette femme est en train de lire et se reconnaît, je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour m'en être inspiré.

Je m'excuse auprès de mon petit frère pour m'excuser tout le temps.

J'ai laissé tombé les lieux en début de chapitre parce que ça m'énervait, et ça ne servait pas à grand-chose en définitive. Je précise l'heure en début de focalisation lorsque je juge cela utile.

Le titre "Car les morts voyagent vite" vient d'une réplique allemande dans Dracula de Bram Stocker, que j'ai oubliée, et je n'ai pas le livre sous la main. Je donnerai des précisions à ce sujet dans mon prochain chapitre.

J'espère enfin que ce chapitre vous a plu, que l'enquête vous intéresse un tantinet. Ca me ferait plaisir que vous m'écriviez un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.


	4. Par les fissures du réel

_**De sang, de larmes et d'encre**_

Bonne année 2007 à tous !

Je m'y prends un peu tard, mais d'après ma professeur d'allemand, on peut souhaiter la bonne année jusqu'à la fin du mois de janvier…Un grand merci à Fullmetal Kunoichi pour son commentaire, j'espère que mon histoire plaît aussi aux autres lecteurs.

Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit nécessaire pour ce chapitre, mais à tout hasard, revoilà quelques noms anglais :

_Benjamin Hunter _: Miles Edgeworth

_Dick Tektiv _: Dick Gumshoe

_Damien Gant _: Damon Gant

_Victor Boulay _: Winston Payne

_Bill Ballaud _: Mike Meekins

_Angélique Starr _: Angel Starr

Troisième chapitre…J'en suis à ce qu'on appelle le point de non-retour, j'imagine. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer de toutes mes forces qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Par les fissures du réel_

**Mardi 21 mars, 22h 02**

Phoenix frottait ses mains engourdies l'une contre l'autre, dans le vain espoir de réchauffer ses doigts qui viraient au bleu pâle. Il marchait, d'un pas énergique pour éviter à ses orteils de geler à leur tour, à travers des rues éclairées mais glaciales où plusieurs individus aussi cinglés que lui quoique mieux couverts déambulaient le nez fourré dans leur écharpe. L'air était humide, glacé, paraissant absorber jusqu'au bruit de ses pas. Sans songer à écarter les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient son esprit, le jeune homme ronchonnait à voix basse sur l'oubli de son manteau par un temps pareil, sur le métro qu'il avait raté, sur sa conversation avec les Ichijoji…

Ca n'avait pas été une bonne journée.

Phoenix soupira, et un petit nuage de buée s'éleva mélancoliquement autour de son visage vers le ciel noir sans étoile, où ne brillait que la lune pleine. Il aurait dû se douter que s'adresser à la famille de la victime ne pourrait avoir qu'une mauvaise influence sur son moral. S'adresser aux parents même de l'assassinée…Il avait été confronté à une situation similaire avec Maya Fey, mais cela faisait près d'un an, et ce n'était pas comparable. La jeune médium, en dépit de toute sa douleur, s'était montrée chaleureuse et amicale dès leurs premières conversations, elle avait su les soutenir tous les deux. Ou peut-être avait-ce été son âge, la capacité de se remettre de n'importe quel choc…

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des Ichijoji. Ils formaient une famille étrange, figée et comme dépourvue de matière, mais ce pouvait être dû à leur désespoir. Ils n'aimaient pas que des inconnus se penchent sur la mémoire de leur fille.

Phoenix n'avait pas beaucoup vu le père, un petit homme aux traits nerveux et fatigués qui l'avait accueilli avec politesse. Lorsque l'avocat s'était présenté, il avait murmuré des excuses, expliquant que des inspecteurs étaient déjà venus les questionner plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il comprenait la nécessité de tels interrogatoires, mais qu'il ne se sentait plus capable d'aborder le…

Sa phrase était restée en suspend, il avait esquissé un rapide geste d'excuse et s'était enfermé dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse pour y travailler et n'en plus sortir. De toute la soirée, Phoenix ne l'avait pas revu.

Sa femme avait semblé imposante en comparaison, avec sa grande taille et son regard digne. Elle l'avait accueilli sans hostilité ni sympathie, avec une sorte de fatalité dans chacun de ses gestes, et Phoenix avait compris qu'il ne passerait pas un bon moment dans cette maison éteinte et sans chaleur. Il faisait froid, chez les Ichijoji. Froide la grande salle de séjour au sol carrelé, froide la voix de la femme qui lui proposait à boire. Tout ce qui paraissait vivre, c'était la petite fille de neuf ans à peine assise en tailleur sur un tapis, penchée sur le tout nouveau modèle de console portable à quatre écrans, que la mère appelait Kitai.

La fillette l'avait longuement dévisagé par-dessus son jeu, avec dans ses grands yeux clairs une profonde concentration. Avant d'aborder l'affaire, la femme avait commencé par l'envoyer dans sa chambre, malgré tous ses cris de protestation et ses mimiques outrées, et à ce moment la mère avait eu sur les lèvres un sourire doux-amer, teinté de désespoir et de tendresse. La seconde suivante, ses traits étaient redevenus rigides, et de toute la conversation aucune émotion n'avait reparu sur son visage.

Ichijoji avait patiemment répondu à chaque question, laissant s'écouler la soirée et une partie de la nuit, d'une voix égale. Des inspecteurs les avaient déjà interrogés, oui. Ils avaient été mal à leur aise, semblait-il, nerveux, comme si une présence néfaste pesait sur leurs actes, mais elle se désintéressait de savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose sur le témoin, sinon qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, qu'il affirmait avoir vu jusque l'instant du meurtre, et qu'il semblait avoir des preuves sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Les inspecteurs avaient également admis n'avoir pu mettre la main sur l'arme du crime, tout en promettant de tout mettre en œuvre pour la retrouver. Le procès aurait lieu lundi prochain. C'était tout ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui apprendre.

Il y avait eu dans sa voix un accent d'ironie, peut-être même de colère, alors qu'elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase.

Ils en étaient ensuite arrivés à Nemuri Honda, l'accusée. Les inspecteurs avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur elle, depuis combien de temps connaissait-elle la victime, étaient-elles en bons termes, Kagi était-elle au courant de la maladie qui rongeait son aînée ? La femme n'avait pas pu répondre avec une grande précision, elle-même ne connaissait que très peu la jeune étudiante. Elles s'entendaient bien, sans aucun doute, ne se séparaient pratiquement jamais, et l'adolescente en avait toujours parlé les yeux brillants d'admiration et d'enthousiasme.

Phoenix avait alors prudemment abordé le cas de Honda, et il lui avait semblé que la femme s'était assombrie à cette évocation. Non, elle ne pensait pas que la jeune infirme fût la coupable, avait-elle dit non sans une certaine réserve dans le timbre de sa voix. Elle lui avait paru aimable, les rares fois où elles s'étaient adressé la parole, et courageuse, faisant de son mieux pour cacher son épuisement psychologique à Kagi, que l'accident de son amie avait profondément marquée. Pourtant son intonation et son regard demeuraient curieusement métalliques chaque fois que le nom de « Nemuri Honda » lui était rappelé. Cela n'avait presque pas changé lorsque l'avocat avait répété les paroles de sa cliente, la supplique de croire en son innocence et les excuses teintées de désespoir. Il s'était risqué à demander de quoi elle avait bien pu parler, de quelle faute, et Ichijoji l'avait fixé, le visage dépourvu d'émotion, la voix acerbe :

-Quelle faute, monsieur Wright ? Je crois savoir : avoir conduit ma fille sur le lieu de sa mort, et l'y avoir laissée seule.

Long silence. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répliquer, et Phoenix avait jugé plus courtois de ne pas harceler davantage cette famille. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la femme l'avait prié d'attendre. Après quelques minutes, elle était revenue avec une large enveloppe brune entre les mains, volumineuse et manifestement lourde.

-Si vous vous intéressez aux rapports qu'entretenaient Kagi et Honda, ceci devrait vous être utile, avait-elle expliqué brièvement. L'année dernière, ma fille est restée une semaine en stage avec le groupe de recherche que fréquentait Honda. Je ne pense pas qu'elles se soient séparées de toute la semaine. Cette enveloppe contient tous les documents qui ont été donnés à Kagi, son rapport de stage, des photos, des notes, et le journal qu'elle tenait. Je ne suis pas certaine que tout ceci vous sera d'une grande utilité pour votre affaire, mais s'il vous plaît, prenez-la.

Phoenix leva les yeux au ciel, un ciel profondément noir qui se teintait de bleu et de gris sombre sous le pâle éclairage de la lune. En effet, il doutait que cette chose pût lui être d'une quelconque utilité, et en plus elle prenait de la place et alourdissait son sac. Mais il avait déjà accepté nombre de « pièces à conviction » bien moins pertinentes que celle-ci, et il n'avait pas osé prendre le risque d'aggraver l'humeur de l'imposante femme. Il avait vaguement regardé le contenu de l'enveloppe, des liasses de documents divers, un carnet de notes, une boîte de photos provenant apparemment d'un appareil jetable bon marché, un petit cahier bleu, et il s'en était désintéressé. Ce n'était pas comme si le stage d'une gamine lui permettrait de prouver l'innocence de sa cliente.

Il avait tout d'abord trouvé étrange qu'Ichijoji n'ait pas confié cette enveloppe aux inspecteurs, ils étaient pourtant venus en quête de renseignements. Mais il lui était rapidement apparu, à travers les légères altérations de sa voix, que la femme n'avait pas été ravie de venir en aide à la police. Inutile de poser des questions gênantes quand on pouvait deviner les réponses : elle ne leur pardonnait pas l'autopsie, peut-être jugeait-elle qu'ils avaient manqué à leur devoir en laissant son enfant mourir, et sans doute se moquait-elle bien de connaître le nom du coupable.

Qu'il fût ou non Nemuri Honda.

Phoenix continuait de se frotter les mains en grimaçant. Voilà qu'il broyait du noir, lui aussi. Il n'avait tout de même pas _complètement_ perdu son temps : il avait appris certaines choses sur le témoin, et sur la progression de l'enquête. La police ne semblait pas réellement sûre d'elle, c'était toujours encourageant. Plus important, il avait reconnu sans peine l'inspecteur que lui avait décrit Ichijoji : il s'agissait sans l'ombre d'un doute du détective Gumshoe. La situation était donc loin d'être désespérée : en se rendant au commissariat de police, il avait de grandes chances de lui arracher des informations plus précises sur « Bête sauvage », et peut-être même l'adresse du témoin…

Son téléphone sonna.

Interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées, il regarda sa montre en roulant des yeux. Bientôt vingt-deux heures quinze. Quel genre d'insomniaque pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ? Il décrocha malgré tout en maugréant :

-Phoenix Wright. J'écoute.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, bien qu'il entendît distinctement un bruit de respiration à l'autre bout du fil. Il se retint de raccrocher.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un nouveau silence. La respiration contre le combiné du téléphone. Et soudain :

-Vous êtes un détective ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. La voix n'était qu'un chuchotement ténu, à peine distinct, mais aucun doute n'était permis : elle appartenait à un enfant.

-Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt, les sens mis en alerte par la surprise.

-Schhh, il ne faut pas parler fort ! Siffla la petite voix. Je suis Kitai. Je suis la sœur de Kagi. J'ai écouté ce que vous avez dit à maman par le trou de la serrure. Je sais que vous êtes un détective, le détective avec les pics qui a parlé à maman, et que vous cherchez qui a tué Kagi.

Pendant près d'une minute, Phoenix demeura figé et stupide, la bouche entrouverte. Quelques passants lui jetèrent des regards réprobateurs alors qu'il commençait à crier sur son téléphone portable, tentant en vain de maîtriser sa propre panique :

-K…Kitai ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques à une heure…Tes parents _savent _que tu appelles ? Et…et mes cheveux ne sont pas en pics !

Il y eut de nouveau un sifflement à l'autre bout du fil. La petite voix s'éleva en un murmure précipité.

-Chuuut ! Si vous parlez aussi fort, papa et maman vont nous entendre. J'ai compris que vous cherchez qui a tué Kagi, monsieur le Détective, alors j'ai attendu que papa et maman soient endormis et j'ai trouvé le numéro de téléphone que vous avez donné à maman.

Phoenix grimaça. Il avait en effet laissé ses coordonnées à la famille Ichijoji, au cas où ceux-ci désireraient le contacter au sujet de l'affaire. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer le plus gentiment possible à la fillette qu'elle ferait mieux de raccrocher ce maudit appareil et de retourner se coucher, et peut-être par la même occasion qu'il n'était _pas _un détective mais un avocat de la défense, même une gamine devrait être capable de faire la différence, mais l'enfant reprit la parole, le figeant sur place.

-C'est Nemuri qui a tué Kagi, monsieur le Détective.

Un instant, l'avocat sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, c'était juste une petite fille, elle avait été influencée par la presse et les inspecteurs. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix fut si blanche.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, petite ?

-Je sais pourquoi, monsieur le Détective, reprit rapidement Kitai, qui paraissait particulièrement fière d'elle. Kagi m'a dit un tas de choses. Nemuri ne l'aimait pas, elle était jalouse, ça rendait Kagi triste et ça lui faisait peur, et je sais pourquoi. Elle en voulait à Kagi. Je les ai entendues crier, un jour. Nemuri lui disait que c'était sa faute. Kagi me disait des choses, et j'ai tout compris de quoi elles parlaient. Je sais pourquoi. Les autres ne savent pas, papa et maman ne veulent pas comprendre, mais moi je sais.

Phoenix ne bougeait toujours pas, il sentait le froid humide pénétrer ses vêtements, ses doigts commençaient à s'engourdir et à trembler. Des bruits de pas et des exclamations se firent entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Le jeune homme entendit la voix étouffée d'Ichijoji, criant quelque chose. Il ne saisit que le nom de Kitai. Les pas se rapprochaient. La fillette se mit à parler plus vite.

-Je sais pourquoi elle a tué Kagi, monsieur le Détective ! C'est à cause de l'enfant…

Des cris couvrirent la fin de la phrase. Il y eut des bruits de dispute, les protestations de Kitai, et la conversation fut coupée.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Phoenix pour finalement éteindre et ranger son téléphone portable. Il fit tout cela très lentement, et très lentement il se remit en marche, sentant à peine la douleur de ses membres frigorifiés. La situation aurait dû lui paraître drôle, peut-être, il n'était pas sûr. Mais par cette nuit glaciale, alors que chacune de ses expirations libérait une brume blanche et silencieuse, même la petite voix naïve avait des intonations sinistres.

-« A cause de l'enfant », ça ne veut rien dire…Murmura-t-il sombrement.

* * *

**22h 11**

Miles ne sentait pas le froid, s'était à peine aperçu que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et ne songeait pas que, depuis près de deux heures qu'il allait sans but, la respiration difficile, il devait passer pour un fou. Rien de tout cela n'avait véritablement d'importance. Et peut-être avait-il réellement perdu la raison.

N'avait-il pas trouvé, dans son propre bureau, les empreintes digitales de la victime dont il traitait l'affaire ? Les empreintes d'une morte ?

_Non…_

Depuis deux heures, il n'avait pu former de pensée cohérente, tant ses nerfs étaient rongés pas la fatigue, l'hostilité de ses collègues et cette affaire sordide qui prenait la forme d'une mise en garde. Quand il avait vu le résultat affiché sur l'écran, le résultat désignant Kagi Ichijoji, le résultat infaillible, il avait été incapable de réfléchir. En dépit de la large fenêtre ouverte sur un ciel assombri, son bureau lui avait été étouffant, les murs trop proches, le sol instable. Il était parti, le teint légèrement pâle, silencieux, éteignant les lumières et verrouillant la porte derrière lui dans un réflexe stupide.

Depuis deux heures, il marchait.

Les pulsations de son cœur s'apaisaient progressivement, atténuant la sensation d'étouffement qui lui meurtrissait les côtes. Il se força à respirer profondément, plusieurs fois de suite, ignorant le froid humide qui lui brûlait la gorge. Troubles cardiaques. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, vraiment.

_« Si j'étais vous, je me tiendrais éloigné de cette histoire, _l'avait averti le témoin. _Elle vous fera perdre la raison. »_

Il frissonna, mais ce pouvait être l'air de la nuit.

_La nuit et le lendemain du meurtre. La victime elle-même…_

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était matériellement impossible. Kagi Ichijoji avait été _assassinée_, lacérée par quatorze entailles ! Personne ne pourrait…Et si vraiment elle avait été…si c'avait réellement été elle…il aurait dû y avoir du _sang_, non ?

Non.

Il s'efforça de ralentir. Respire. Pense. Il n'y aurait pas eu de sang. Il n'y en aurait pas eu car Kagi Ichijoji était morte, elle était morte bien avant qu'on ne s'introduise dans son bureau, et les cadavres ne se déplacent pas. Quelle que soit la violence du meurtre, ce n'est pas possible. Alors, réfléchis.

La pleine lune avait quelque chose de curieusement rassurant, perçant d'entre les nuages sombres et éclairant sa route d'une pâle lueur bleue ou grise, brumeuse, un simple reflet de lumière. Pense, maintenant. Les morts ne voyagent pas, la personne qui s'était introduite dans son bureau n'était donc pas la victime.

Mais ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre. La poudre d'aluminium avait délivré un résultat infaillible. Kagi Ichijoji.

Ce pouvait-il que la victime ne fût _pas _Kagi Ichijoji ? Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour l'identifier, étant donné les blessures sévères qu'elle avait reçues, et elle n'avait pas de papiers d'identité sur elle.

Il rejeta cette idée. Ses mains s'engourdissaient, sans qu'il y prît garde. Non, ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre. On avait procédé à un test ADN, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. La victime et l'intruse…Du calme. Tu t'es trompé quelque part. Tu as fait une erreur stupide. Forcément.

La personne qui avait laissé ces empreintes et celle qui s'était introduite dans son bureau…

Pouvait-il s'agir de deux personnes distinctes ?

Il interrompit sa marche, et se passa une main sur le visage. Ses doigts étaient glacés, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il émit une sorte de ricanement agacé.

_Evidemment_.

Il avait trouvé les empreintes de Kagi Ichijoji dans son bureau, soit. Plus précisément, sur une feuille où l'on avait rédigé un poème sans queue ni tête et qu'on avait abandonné sur sa table. Qu'est-ce que cela prouvait ?

Que la victime avait touché ce bout de papier, rien de plus. En aucun cas qu'elle se fût rendue dans son bureau, ni la nuit ni le lendemain du meurtre, ni jamais.

Quelqu'un avait dû apporter le poème, couvert des empreintes de l'assassinée, l'avait glissé dans un dossier pour inspirer l'idée qu'il avait été rédigé dans le bureau même, et lui, Miles Edgeworth, procureur craint et réputé qui en près de cinq ans de carrière n'avait perdu en tout et pour tout que trois procès, il était tombé tête la première dans ce piège puéril.

Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, soucieux pour la première fois de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La rue était relativement large, d'un gris sale à la lumière de la lune et des réverbères, cernée de gratte-ciels dont ça et là les fenêtres s'éteignaient. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné de l'immeuble où il travaillait, en fin de compte. La route qu'il avait suivie était à peu près la même que celle qu'il parcourait machinalement, lorsqu'il éprouvait le besoin de marcher pour réfléchir. Ce qui lui arrivait plutôt rarement, pour un claustrophobe.

Il soupira. Deux heures de perdues pour des pitreries pareilles. Le responsable pouvait être fier de sa performance. Et maintenant, il allait falloir qu'il récupère tous les documents éparpillés sur sa table de travail avant de rentrer chez lui.

Le procureur reprit le chemin de son bureau, sans cesser de respirer régulièrement. Il ne se sentait toujours pas tranquille, un peu vide et fébrile, c'était profondément agaçant. Continue de réfléchir. Tout cela demeurait étrange : le poème avait été laissé avant que lui-même n'ait appris qu'on lui avait confié l'affaire « Bête sauvage ». Comment l'intrus avait-il su à l'avance qui serait le procureur chargé de l'affaire ? Par le biais de la police ? Par déduction ? Il y aurait des choses à vérifier. Comparer la curieuse écriture de la feuille à celle de la victime et, puisque apparemment elle y avait touché, voir si ce poème avait un rapport quelconque avec l'affaire. Il croyait se souvenir d'une allusion à des éclats de verre, un thème vague mais légèrement morbide…

Quels étaient les vers, déjà ? « Chemins égarés… » Il ne se souvenait plus.

Son rythme cardiaque était redevenu normal, et de son effroi il ne restait qu'une diffuse sensation de vide, facile à ignorer. La tête froide, il pouvait mesurer à quel point ç'avait été stupide de s'être laissé impressionner de la sorte.

Il était parti du principe que le poème avait été écrit sur place sous prétexte que l'encre et la feuille étaient semblables à celles que lui-même utilisait, mais on pouvait trouver ces feuilles ou cette encre n'importe où. Voilà où cela le menait de bâtir des théories sans preuve solide, songea-t-il ironiquement. Comme s'il avait le temps de commettre ce genre d'erreurs, de perdre sa concentration au beau milieu d'une affaire de meurtre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller à la panique.

_Depuis quinze ans, ce n'est pas le moment._ Miles ignora la petite voix sardonique au fond de son esprit, la petite voix lasse.

La porte de l'immeuble était encore ouverte, mais rares étaient les fenêtres allumées à une heure si avancée du soir. Il entama l'ascension des treize étages. Le bâtiment était silencieux, il planait une odeur de poussière et de machines en marche. Les couloirs chauffés lui rappelèrent qu'il venait de passer deux heures dans le vent nocturne de mars, et qu'il avait réellement froid. Il ferait du thé une fois rentré chez lui, et il réfléchirait à tout cela plus en détails. Le poème, l'arme du crime toujours introuvable, le motif de Nemuri Honda, il y avait beaucoup de choses préoccupantes. Les éclats de verre, également. Le procureur revenait souvent au grotesque pendentif en forme de dragon grimaçant, pouvait-il vraiment y avoir quelque chose à en tirer ?

Il déverrouilla la porte de son bureau et actionna la poignée. Un souffle d'air glacé lui caressa le visage alors qu'il faisait un pas à l'intérieur, pour s'immobiliser aussitôt.

Il faisait sombre dans la salle, une pénombre bleutée qui donnait aux couleurs une uniformité froide, et comme irréelle. Les rideaux se mouvaient sans bruit, pareils aux voiles d'un navire, gonflés par le vent qui se déversait de la fenêtre ouverte et qui semblait entraîner avec lui des cristaux de glace étincelants. On voyait distinctement la lune pleine par l'ouverture, et sa lumière pâle éclairait au centre de la pièce un adolescent assis en tailleur à même le parquet, un dossier posé sur les chevilles, absorbé dans sa lecture.

Trop interloqué pour dire un mot, Miles fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea en silence.

L'intrus n'avait pas levé les yeux à son entrée. Il continuait de tourner lentement les pages, revenant parfois en arrière, concentré et très patient. Les traits de son visage, qui paraissaient fins et paisibles, étaient dissimulés par des mèches soyeuses de cheveux roux en désordre, un peu longs et mal coupés. Sa silhouette était élancée, il était assis le dos bien droit, avec beaucoup de sérieux malgré ses vêtements ternes et presque en loques.

C'était à se demander de quel pugilat il pouvait bien sortir, pour se trouver dans un tel état. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de sweat-shirt déformé et trop grand, de couleur indéfinissable, peut-être brun ou gris terne, qui paraissait déchiré au niveau des omoplates. Son ample pantalon de toile était de la même teinte, usé et fripé aux chevilles.

Il était pieds nus et ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Tandis que le procureur poursuivait son examen, étonné et agacé de surprendre un individu si _marginal_ dans son bureau à vingt-deux heures trente, l'adolescent avait finalement pris conscience du regard inquisiteur posé sur lui. Il leva lentement les yeux de sa lecture, sans exprimer ni surprise ni crainte, et dévisagea son vis-à-vis avec curiosité.

Il était difficile de donner un âge à ce visage serein, légèrement penché de côté, poliment naïf, aux yeux clairs dont on ne pouvait identifier la couleur dans la pénombre. Peut-être avait-il seize ou dix-sept ans. Il ne paraissait pas beaucoup s'inquiéter de ce qu'un adulte vêtu comme un aristocrate le fixât avec sévérité, sa patience de plus en plus mince, attendant _manifestement _une explication plausible pour sa présence. Il prit la parole d'une voix très douce :

-Vous vous appelez Miles, je pense.

Une entrée en matière tellement ridicule que le procureur ne pût formuler de réponse, et il continua de scruter le jeune garçon avec dans le regard une exaspération que n'importe quel imbécile aurait immédiatement reconnue comme résolument menaçante. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir ses propres critères d'interprétation.

-Miles Edgeworth, développa-t-il en désignant les étagères encombrées de livres d'un geste circulaire. C'était écrit sur ce dossier. Et sur tous ceux que j'ai lus ici. « Procureur chargé de l'affaire », à chaque fois, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'ai vu une photographie sur l'un d'entre eux. Elle vous ressemblait. Il est également écrit « Miles Edgeworth » sur la porte de cette salle, alors je pense qu'il s'agit de votre nom.

-Félicitations pour votre sens inné de la déduction, coupa Miles, retrouvant l'usage de la parole et désireux de mettre un terme au babil songeur de l'adolescent. J'imagine que vous n'aurez pas davantage de difficultés à m'expliquer ce que vous pouvez bien _faire _dans mon bureau à une heure pareille ?

La question parut le surprendre. Il le considéra un moment, penchant la tête avec un étonnement poli.

-Non, ce n'est pas difficile : je lisais ce dossier, finit-il par répondre en soulevant la liasse de feuilles et en lui présentant la couverture pour appuyer son propos.

Miles faillit sursauter. C'était le dossier « Bête sauvage ».

-Lorsque je suis arrivé, toutes ces feuilles étaient éparpillées sur votre table et sur le sol. J'ai trouvé cela un peu étrange. D'habitude, tout est très bien rangé, ici. Il y avait des chiffres en bas de chaque feuille, alors je les ai remises dans l'ordre.

Il avait ouvert le dossier et désignait quelques uns desdits chiffres, s'imaginant peut-être que le procureur ne s'était pas forcément _aperçu _que l'on pouvait s'aider des numéros en bas de page pour ranger ses dossiers.

-« D'habitude », vous dites…Sous-entendez-vous qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de pénétrer dans mon bureau la nuit par effraction ?

Il avait légèrement appuyé ce dernier mot.

-Je suis venu hier, fit l'autre lentement, comme pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Et aussi avant-hier. J'aime bien venir ici, je crois.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, répliqua sarcastiquement le procureur. Trêve d'enfantillages. Comment vous êtes-vous procuré la clé de ce bureau ?

Un temps de silence. L'adolescent leva vers lui ses paumes vides et répondit avec douceur :

-Je ne sais pas à quel genre de clé vous faites allusion, Miles. Ma clé, ma petite maîtresse, je ne sais plus où elle se trouve. Je crois que je l'ai perdue.

Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

-Cessez de m'appeler Miles. Si vous n'aviez pas de clé, comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

-Ce n'est pas très dur, vous savez. C'était ouvert, alors je suis entré.

-_Non_, ce n'était pas _ouvert_, articula Miles, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Cette porte était fermée à clé ce soir, elle l'est restée hier _et_ avant-hier.

Un temps de silence. Le garçon semblait plus surpris que jamais. Il le dévisagea de ce même regard poliment étonné, près d'une minute, sembla finalement arriver à un diagnostic de la situation, et déclara d'un ton songeur :

-Vous dites des choses étranges, Miles.

Est-ce que ce gamin se moquait de lui ? L'impulsion première de l'avocat aurait été de le traîner directement au commissariat de police en le présentant comme un délinquant attardé, et de laisser Gumshoe et les autres se débrouiller avec lui. Mais il lui restait encore des choses à éclaircir.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet adolescent, quelque chose était profondément anormal, cette sensation ne voulait pas le quitter.

-Relevez-vous.

Le garçon s'exécuta sagement. Ses gestes étaient fluides et un peu lents, comme si ses pieds nus ne touchaient pas véritablement le sol et ne faisaient que l'effleurer silencieusement pour y prendre appui. Il n'était pas très grand et paraissait frêle à la lumière de la lune. Il serrait toujours dans ses bras le volumineux dossier.

Miles se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table, sous le regard attentif du jeune intrus, et il sortit d'un tiroir le poème à la curieuse écriture onirique, dont il croyait maintenant pouvoir identifier l'auteur, la saisissant par les bords pour ne pas y laisser ses propres empreintes. Il la présenta ensuite à l'adolescent.

-Etes-vous à l'origine de cette chose ?

-Oui. C'est un poème.

-Je _sais _qu'il s'agit d'un poème. Dans quel but l'avez-vous amené ici ?

Le garçon fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

-Je m'en suis servi comme marque-page hier soir. Dans un dossier que je n'avais pas fini. J'ai tenté de le placer sur la table de manière à pouvoir le retrouver facilement, et sans que sa présence ne vous perturbe. Je pense que je n'y suis pas parvenu. Si je vous ai contrarié, je vous demande d'accepter mes excuses.

A cette dernière phrase il s'inclina légèrement, le dos droit, tenant toujours le dossier de « Bête sauvage » contre lui. Déstabilisé, Miles mit du temps à retrouver le fil de son réquisitoire. Ce gamin ne pouvait-il donc pas se _contenter _de répondre à ses questions sans y ajouter des commentaires saugrenus ou de pures divagations ? Il respira profondément et reprit le plus posément possible :

-Avez-vous lu le dossier que vous tenez entre les mains ?

-Oui.

-Connaissez-vous le nom de la victime ?

Il baissa la tête et répondit doucement :

-Elle s'appelle Kagi.

-Et savez-vous que cette feuille (il agita brièvement le poème), est couverte de ses empreintes digitales ?

L'enfant leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait sincèrement confus.

-Je ne le savais pas. Ce que vous dites est étrange.

Au moins un point sur lequel ils étaient d'accord, songea sarcastiquement le procureur. De toute leur parodie de conversation, il n'avait cessé de fixer son interlocuteur, cherchant des signes d'agitation, d'inquiétude, des signes de mensonge. Mais l'adolescent ne laissait paraître, en dépit de sa curiosité et d'une légère incertitude, qu'une profonde sérénité.

En fait, il était singulièrement serein pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire surprendre en train de fureter dans les dossiers d'un avocat au beau milieu de la nuit. Jouait-il la comédie ? Et s'il était sincère, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? C'était déstabilisant, trop déstabilisant, cela agaçait Miles, il ne pouvait plus se défaire de cette vague sensation désagréable. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

-Si j'ai bien compris, finit par articuler le procureur, vous avez amené cette feuille jusqu'ici et y avez écrit un poème sans vous douter une seule seconde que la victime de « Bête sauvage » l'avait touchée avant vous ?

Légère surprise de l'adolescent.

-Je n'ai pas apporté de feuille, Miles. J'ai trouvé celle-ci dans votre bureau, et j'y ai écrit un poème. Je m'en suis ensuite servi comme d'un marque-page.

L'avocat en oublia de le réprimander pour l'avoir à nouveau appelé par son prénom.

-Ce que vous dites est ridicule, coupa-t-il sévèrement, une légère inquiétude pointant dans le ton de sa voix. Ces empreintes n'ont pas pu apparaître d'elles-mêmes. C'est impossible.

-Peut-être (l'enfant paraissait plus sérieux, quoique toujours pensif). Cela ressemblait à une feuille ordinaire, pourtant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai décidé d'y écrire. J'ai eu envie d'inventer quelque chose. Je pense que j'étais un peu triste. Kagi me manquait.

Miles sentit un frisson le parcourir, de ses membres jusqu'à son cœur, un frisson qui pouvait être dû à la fenêtre toujours ouverte, béante devant la nuit, ou à cette sensation diffuse qui l'avait saisi dès l'instant où il avait tenu pour la première fois le dossier incomplet de « Bête sauvage », la sensation qui ne le quittait plus à présent.

Profondément anormal…

-Vous connaissiez Kagi Ichijoji…Murmura-t-il, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

L'adolescent souriait avec mélancolie.

-Je la connais, dit-il très doucement. Si je connais quelqu'un en ce monde, alors je connais Kagi.

Il avança vers Miles de sa démarche rêveuse, dépourvue d'appréhension, et lui tendit le dossier qu'il avait jusque là tenu serré contre son cœur.

-Je vous ai dérangé. Je pense que je vais partir, maintenant.

Les doigts du procureur se refermèrent machinalement sur la liasse de feuilles, il tourna quelques pages ; tout paraissait relativement en ordre. Ce que ce gamin lui avait raconté n'avait pas de sens, cela embrouillait tout. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'enfuir…

Il releva la tête et sursauta : l'enfant était allé directement à la fenêtre et venait d'en escalader le rebord. Une main délicatement posée sur la vitre à sa gauche, ses pieds nus ne lui assurant qu'un équilibre précaire sur l'étroite surface, vacillant sous la brise treize étages au-dessus du sol, il respirait posément l'air nocturne.

Miles se précipita en avant, les yeux écarquillés, mais n'osa pas le toucher de peur de le précipiter dans le vide. Il le fixait, hors de lui, s'apprêtant à lui ordonner de redescendre, et à le traiter par la même occasion de tous les synonymes disponibles se rapprochant de « fou » et d' « inconscient », quand le garçon se tourna à demi, toujours calme. La lueur de la lune pleine se reflétait sur sa peau pâle et sur ses vêtements ternes, semblait presque le traverser, ce ne pouvait pas être normal. Il souriait doucement.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu, Miles. Je voulais vous remercier. Je ne pense pas que Kagi vous connaisse, et pourtant, vous essayez de découvrir la personne qui l'a tuée. C'est gentil à vous. Je serais heureux de vous venir en aide.

Le procureur s'était figé, et pendant un instant, il ne songea même plus au danger que courait cet étrange adolescent au regard lointain. Quand il prit la parole à mi-voix, les sourcils froncés, sa phrase n'était pas une question :

-Vous savez quelque chose sur l'affaire « Bête sauvage »…

-Oui.

Miles s'apprêtait à tirer l'enfant à l'intérieur et à ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait définitivement renoncé à toute intention d'effectuer des acrobaties saugrenues, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait révélé tout ce qu'il savait sur « Bête sauvage » ainsi que la manière dont il avait obtenu ces informations, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait répondu de façon satisfaisante à toutes ses précédentes questions, mais il ne put faire un geste. Sa main s'était figée avant d'avoir pu entamer le moindre mouvement, son cœur devait s'être arrêté de battre.

Anormal. Le genre d'anormalité auquel il ne voulait _pas_ avoir affaire.

L'adolescent brillait pour de bon, d'une douce et diffuse lueur orangée qui estompait légèrement les traits de son visage et soulignait l'éclat de ses cheveux rouges mal coupés.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas possible. Une illusion, un mirage causé par la fatigue, par la profondeur de la nuit, par l'étrangeté de la situation, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Paralysé, il regardait, sans savoir même s'il ressentait de l'effroi.

Il y avait bel et bien deux déchirures sur la veste du garçon, une à chaque omoplate, et de ces ouvertures surgissaient deux grandes ailes de cygne, d'un blanc terne qui tirait sur le beige, dont les plumes se teintaient de pourpre à l'extrémité et brillaient faiblement. Ces ailes se mirent en mouvement, une fois, une autre, et Miles sentit l'air déplacé contre sa peau, plus tiède que le vent glacial du dehors. Le visage nimbé d'orange de l'enfant (_de l'ange ?_) était un peu plus grave qu'auparavant, plus triste, bien qu'il sourît toujours pensivement.

-Nemuri a tué Kagi, Miles. Je l'ai vue. J'ai tout vu.

Il esquissa de la main un salut poli, sauta dans le vide et disparut.

Il sembla au procureur qu'il entendait un bruissement d'aile, très diffus, qu'une faible lueur orangée se reflétait sur les nuages, juste l'espace d'une seconde avant de s'estomper à son tour, et tout redevint bleuté, sombre et silencieux. Le vent agitait les rideaux paresseusement. Le bureau était vide, Miles tenait à la main le dossier de l'affaire « Bête sauvage ». Il recommençait même à respirer, régulièrement, sans cette crispation douloureuse qui désordonnait parfois son rythme cardiaque. Presque calme. Dans l'état de détachement et de trouble où il se trouvait, il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

La réalité venait de se fissurer sous ses yeux, et il n'était même pas certain d'avoir peur.

* * *

Notes d'auteur : Comme promis, j'ai vérifié le titre du chapitre deux. _Car les morts voyagent vite _est une traduction d'un vers extrait de la _Léonore _de G.A. Burger (1747-1794), en qui l'on voit un ancêtre de la littérature vampirique (je cite ici le traducteur de Dracula). Le vers dans sa version originale se présente comme suit :

_Denn die Toten reiten schnell_

Venez encore me dire que l'allemand est une langue horrible ! J'adore ce vers. Dans Dracula, c'est l'un des compagnons de voyage de Jonathan Harker qui murmure cette phrase à son voisin, lorsque le comte Dracula apparaît pour emmener Harker à son château.

Il va encore falloir que je m'excuse, on dirait : jusqu'à présent, dans cette fic ainsi que dans Un souffle de haine, j'ai qualifié Damon Gant d' « officier général » alors que son véritable titre est préfet de police…Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait une erreur pareille, j'ai dû m'emmêler avec le titre de Lana. Merci à Syrul pour l'avoir remarqué. :-)

Quoi que je fasse pour l'améliorer, ce chapitre a toujours l'air aussi nul, je suis dégoûtée. Il va bien falloir que je finisse par l'envoyer, pourtant…


End file.
